One More Chance
by anaddictedreader143
Summary: After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa and studies in Alice Academy. After a year, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new life and has moved on. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 1: The First Day of School**

* Fate is just too unpredictable. Fate plays tricks on you when you least expected it. Accept is the only thing you can do. What will happen happens.

It was the first day of school and a certain sixteen-year-old girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes was rushing around in her room, obviously late.

"Geez, why is it always my habit to be late on the first day of school?" The girl grumbled under her breath as she struggled to put on her uniform.

As you would already know, this girl is none other than, Mikan Yukihara. She was already fixing her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey baka, if you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave without you!" The person who knocked yelled from behind the door.

"Just a minute, Hotaru! Please wait for me!" Mikan called, already putting on her boots.

When she was finally ready, she grabbed her bag and ran to the door. Outside, leaning against the door, waiting for her, was another sixteen-year-old girl who had raven hair and amethyst-colored eyes. She was none other than Hotaru Imai, her best friend.

"You're so slow, baka." She said. She turned around and started to walk away.

"I'm so sorry Hotaru! I slept late again." Mikan explained as she tried to keep up with her.

"If I'm late on the firstday of school because of you, I'm so going to kill you." Hotaru threatened, giving Mikan a death glare.

"Aw, come on Hotaru! I said I was sorry. Besides, I even had to miss breakfast just to make sure that you wouldn't wait long." Mikan cried as showed Hotaru her puppy-dog eyes.

"That serves you right." Hotaru muttered. "And will you quit doing that? It's annoying you know."

"You only find it annoying because it always works!" Mikan laughed as she grabbed hold of Hotaru's arm.

"Stop clinging baka!" Hotaru yelled but she couldn't help but smile at Mikan's cheerfulness.

It has already been a year since Mikan and Hotaru started studying in Alice Academy. Alice Academy is one of the most prestigious and elite private schools in the whole world. It is a well-known boarding school that consists of three main divisions namely: the Elementary School Division, the Middle School Division and last but not the least, the High School Division.

Each division has a dorm building wherein the students stay per year level and where they also take their meals and buy their food. The school also has its own hospital so that the students won't need to go out of campus in case of medical emergencies. Near the hospital is Central Town, which consists of several different stores, wherein the students can shop and purchase their necessities. The school also has a lot of activities every year wherein the students from every division can participate in.

Students are only allowed to go out of campus during vacations, school trips or if they have any important appointments outside of school grounds. Even though the school is strict with policies and regulations, Mikan really loved it.

As they made their way to the High School Building, they passed by several students who greeted them. Mikan cheerfully greeted them back while Hotaru nodded at them in acknowledgement.

Even though it is only their second year in Alice Academy, the two have become really popular not just in the High School Division, but also in the whole school.

Mikan has gotten the reputation of being called the Yukihara family's "Princess" because of the fact that her father, Izumi Yukihara, is the richest and number one business tycoon in the whole world. Her uncle, Kazumi Yukihara, on the other hand, is the principal of the High School Division, whereas her mother, Yuka Azumi Yukihara, is the most famous model and actress in the whole country of Japan.

Mikan also became popular not just because of her family's status and background, but also because of her talent, good-looks and her active participation in almost all of the school activities in the past year. Girls envy her a lot because of her perfect body, and because of the fact that she works in the same modeling agency as her mother, thus getting her on the pages of several of the latest fashion magazines. Because of her popularity, Mikan has several fan clubs that mostly consisted of boys.

Meanwhile, Hotaru has gotten the reputation of being called the "Ice Queen" because of her cold and harsh attitude. She seldom shows any emotion and is always seen wearing a stoic expression on her face. She only shows her true emotions to Mikan and her other close friends. Even though she doesn't show it, she is quite protective of her friends especially Mikan considering that she has been her best friend since they were little.

Hotaru also became popular because of her inventions which caught the eyes of several of the richest businessmen all over the world. She is also an honor student who excels in all subjects. Along with that, she is also quite feared yet praised by some of the students for her infamous blackmailing business. And like Mikan, she also has several fan clubs that mostly consisted of boys.

When they finally got to their destination, Mikan quickly opened the door of their classroom and greeted everyone with a huge smile on her face. As she approached her seat, she noticed that almost everyone in the classroom was huddled up in groups, completely engrossed in conversation. Mikan wondered what all the fuss was about.

"Good morning Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan!" Two girls greeted them as they placed their bags on their seats.

"Good morning Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan!" Mikan happily greeted them back.

"Good morning." Hotaru replied with a small smile on her face.

Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara have become two of Hotaru and Mikan's closest friends in Alice Academy. Anna has light pink hair with matching pink eyes while Nonoko has dark blue hair and matching blue eyes. They are often mistaken as twins since they have the same personalities and are practically inseparable.

Anna is known as the "cooking specialist" of the school because she always cooks very delicious and mouthwatering dishes that anyone would want to die for. Nonoko, on the other hand, is known as the "chemistry genius" because she always creates different concoctions that are very useful and has no side-effects by using all kinds of chemicals in the laboratory.

"Everyone seems to be in a talkative mood today." Hotaru pointed out, gesturing towards the several groups of students completely focused on their conversation.

"Yeah, what's everyone talking about?" Mikan asked, looking at Anna and Nonoko.

"There seems to be a new student who just arrived today." Nonoko said.

"And everyone is completely ecstatic to meet him." Anna added.

"Him?" Hotaru asked.

"Yup, and almost every girl in the whole division is excited to meet the new student." Nonoko replied.

"So, do you guys know his name?" Mikan asked.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We don't really know. Although, I heard that he transferred from Okinawa." Anna said.

"Okinawa?" Mikan couldn't keep the pain in her voice. Okinawa brought up too many painful memories for her.

"Yeah, is there something wrong Mikan?" Anna asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine." Mikan managed to force a smile in her face. Hotaru turned to look at her, her eyes full of concern.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Really, I'm fine." Mikan assured.

Suddenly, a girl entered the classroom panting and gasping for breath. She had dark green hair and matching green eyes. She is Sumire Shouda, another close friend of Mikan and Hotaru.

Sumire is often referred to being called "Permy" especially by Mikan because of the style of her curly hair. She has a feisty attitude and can be a little harsh sometimes but she's a really good friend. She is often a little bossy especially when it came to preparing for the activities and the programs that the school held but is very responsible and can do the job well. Like Hotaru, she is also protective of her friends and would stand up to anyone who would hurt them, even if it meant that she would get into trouble herself.

"Good…morning." She greeted them between short, ragged breaths.

"Good morning, Sumire-chan!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Good morning, Permy." Mikan greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Sumire." Hotaru replied.

"Permy, you look like you're going to collapse any minute." Mikan pointed out.

"Woke up late…had to…run…dorm building…classroom…" Sumire managed to say before finally slumping onto the chair beside Mikan. After a few minutes, she was finally able to speak coherently.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" She looked at the four of them, curiosity evident on her face.

"Permy, do you know the name of the new student who just arrived today?" Mikan asked. After all, Sumire was also known as the "Queen of Gossip".

"Oh that? Yeah, I think his name is Natsu—"

Before Sumire could finish, a guy with blond hair and emerald-green eyes entered the classroom. When Mikan saw him, she immediately jumped out of her seat and gave him a hug.

"Good morning Eiji-kun!" She happily greeted him as she let him go.

"Good morning Mikan." The blond boy grinned at her in greeting.

"Geez, will you lovebirds go lovey-dovey somewhere else?" Sumire muttered in annoyance while Anna and Nonoko giggled. Hotaru, on the other hand, took out her camera and started taking pictures.

Eiji Nakamura is Mikan's boyfriend. They've been dating each other since summer break and have been named as the school's "best couple of the year". Eiji is the most popular guy in the whole school and is named as the school's "sports star" due to his great athletic ability and excellence in any type of sport. He is the captain of the basketball and soccer team and he was able to capture the attention of several major league sports teams. He also has several fan clubs that mostly consisted of girls.

Just then, the bell rang and everyone returned to their respective seats to wait for their teacher. Eiji gave Mikan a kiss on the cheek and before he sat down on his seat, he winked at her, causing her to blush in a very bright shade of red. Mikan, still blushing, ignored the glares that some of her female classmates were directing at her and went to her seat.

A few minutes later, a blond-haired man with amethyst-colored eyes entered the cheerfully entered the classroom. He was wearing a long-sleeved white buttoned shirt, black slacks and brown leather shoes. He was none other than Narumi L. Anjo, their homeroom teacher.

"Good morning, my wonderful students!" He happily greeted them with a huge smile on his face. "As some of you have already heard, we have a new student who just arrived this morning. He transferred here from Okinawa so I will assign him a partner who will be in charge of touring him here in the school for the time being. I expect all of you to be nice to him, okay? So please welcome your new classmate, Natsume Hyuuga!"

At the sound of the new student's name, Mikan's head immediately snapped up and she looked at Hotaru with panicked eyes. Hotaru was also in shock as she stared at the raven-haired boy with crimson-red eyes who just entered the room. The girls were squealing with delight when they saw him while the boys couldn't help but stare.

"That took you long enough. Did you plan on making me stand outside for the rest of the day?" Natsume spat at Narumi, irritation evident in his voice.

Before Narumi could even respond, Mikan unexpectedly stood up from her seat, thus getting the attention of everyone in the room. Even the girls stopped their squealing and turned to look at her in surprise. But despite all of the stares directed at her, Mikan didn't care. Instead, she turned her full attention to Natsume.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"That's a nice way to greet me." Natsume smirked.

"That's a nice way to answer my question!" Mikan retorted.

"Hn, whatever." Natsume said smugly.

Before anyone could say anything else, Narumi spoke up, looking at the two of them.

"Mikan, Natsume, do you two know each other?" He asked.

Before Mikan could object, Natsume smirked once again and looked straight at her.

"Know each other? We've dated each other. That girl is my girlfriend."

**So, how was it? Chapter 2 explains how Mikan and Natsume broke up. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I would really appreciate your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 2: Mikan's New Partner**

*When your heart hides away what you just can't say, your eyes will say what it is you've tried to hide away.

There was a shocked silence after Natsume's declaration. Everyone except Hotaru was staring at them with surprised, questioning eyes. Mikan on the other hand, continued to glare at Natsume, who once again, had a smug look on his face.

"Typical, Natsume." Mikan said between gritted teeth.

"It's better to spill the beans now than letting them find out for themselves, right?" Natsume replied, clearly amused.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but as far as I could remember, we already broke up two years ago."

"Actually, it has only been 1 year, 5 months, 3 weeks and 4 days since we broke up."

"I'm surprise that you're actually keeping track of time." Mikan couldn't help but snort.

"Not really." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter. What _really_ matters is why you're here in the first place." Mikan crossed her arms and waited for his answer. But as expected of Natsume, he gave no answer. Instead, he ended up teasing her, causing Mikan's anger to increase tenfold.

"Why? Aren't you happy that I'm here?"

"Obviously, no. And of all the schools here in Tokyo to transfer in, why did you end up choosing this one?" Mikan demanded.

"Isn't it already obvious?" Natsume continued to tease, clearly enjoying himself.

Mikan counted mentally from one to ten. She shouldn't get impatient with Natsume, at least, not in front of the whole class.

"I wouldn't actually be asking if I already know, idiot." She managed to say.

"That's because you're here." It was barely a whisper, but Mikan heard it loud and clear.

She looked at him with questioning eyes, trying hard to read his expression. She was expecting him to be joking, but he wasn't.

Natsume's crimson eyes were intense and showed no hint of amusement. He was indeed serious. For a moment there, all Mikan could do was stare at him and he stared back at her. In that single moment, Mikan forgot about everyone else as she drowned in the depths of Natsume's beautiful, alluring crimson eyes.

Natsume had always been handsome. Even in the two years that Mikan hadn't seen him, she would never forget his face. He, who had charmed almost the whole female population of Okinawa; he, who had been the target of almost every single female student in their old school; and he, who had stolen yet, broke her heart.

Reality suddenly hit Mikan, and she looked away.

"Why? Can't you find some other girl to cheat on?" As much as she tried to hide it, she couldn't keep the pain in her voice.

Anger flashed in Natsume's eyes but Mikan stood her ground. He, of all people, had no right to be angry with her. But before he could utter a single word, Hotaru stood from her seat, grabbed both of them and went out of the room. She paused only long enough to excuse herself and her companions from Narumi. Before Mikan was even aware of it, they were already outside of the building.

"Why can't you leave my best friend alone, Hyuuga?" Hotaru demanded, after releasing the two of them.

"You really did what you said you'd do, Imai." Natsume said smugly.

"Hotaru, what does he mean?" Mikan asked, confused. But unfortunately for her, both Hotaru and Natsume completely ignored her.

"Unlike you Hyuuga, I always keep my word. If I said that I would protect Mikan from the clutches of guys like you, I'd do it, even if I have to transfer to Antarctica." Hotaru glared at Natsume.

"So, because of that 'word', you'd sacrifice even your relationship with Ruka? Didn't you even think about his feelings? You actually broke up with my best friend." Natsume taunted.

Mikan looked at Hotaru. She didn't even know that Hotaru and Ruka broke up. And to make things worse, it was because of _her._

Hotaru's face remained cold, emotionless. But for a brief moment, Mikan could swear that she saw pain cross Hotaru's eyes.

"My relationship with Ruka has nothing to do with my decision, Hyuuga. And don't you even dare criticize me of being a horrible girlfriend because frankly, what you did to Mikan was a billion times worse. Didn't you even realize how heartbroken Mikan was when she found out that you actually _cheated _on her?"

"I didn't cheat on her." Natsume defended himself.

Now it was Mikan's turn to get angry. He actually had the nerve to defend himself when it was Mikan who saw what he did? Without even realizing it, tears started streaming from her eyes and she slapped him.

"You actually think that I would believe you? Natsume, I _saw_ you. I saw you and Luna Koizumi kissing in your room! And you told me that you had basketball practice on that day, that's why I wanted to come over and spend time with Aoi. But frankly, you were spending _your_ time making out with Koizumi!"

"Mikan, will you listen to me?" Natsume tried to reason out with her but Mikan didn't listen to him. He grabbed hold of her hands and forced her to look at him.

"Let me go!" Mikan tried to break free, but Natsume was just too strong. She looked up at him, and his crimson eyes were serious.

"I never kissed Koizumi. _She_ was the one who kissed _me._"

**That ends Chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Author's Note

**Okay, I know you guys are expecting a new chapter for "One More Chance" but I really had this nagging suspicion that I did something wrong in the previous chapter (and my nagging suspicion was right! (-_-) )**

**Well, about Chapter 2, its real title is supposed to be "The Confrontation" but I ended up writing "Mikan's New Partner" (sorry about that). **

**My next chapter will most probably be entitled "Mikan's New Partner" although I'm really not sure (after all, the chapter's content would most probably be obvious o.O)**

**Thanks a lot to all of you who have supported this story! Although, I have to apologize to any of you who were expecting an update as early as possible since I am really busy with school (typical, right?).**

**But anyways, I hope you keep supporting this story and I would really appreciate your reviews!**

**Thank you!**

**-Nikki**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here's Chapter 3!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 3: Mikan's New Partner**

*Pretending you don't feel anything for someone is like convincing yourself that you could probably deny the only thing you can be sure of.

Mikan couldn't help but stare at Natsume in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. After all, she spent almost two years thinking that Natsume deceived her and yet, she couldn't help but doubt her beliefs, especially when she'd seen his eyes. She tried searching for something, anything in his expression that would prove that he was lying. She couldn't believe him, no, she didn't _want_ to believe him. Because even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew for a fact that she didn't want to make another fool of herself in front of him. Again.

Natsume loosened his grip around her hands, and she was finally able to break free. Mikan retreated back a few steps, making sure she was not within three feet of him.

"You're lying." She tried to sound cold, but her voice broke.

"Do you really think that I would actually dare cheat on you?" Natsume demanded, his eyes challenging hers.

Mikan couldn't help but look away. She didn't know what to believe anymore. A part of her wanted so much to believe Natsume but her pride was keeping her from doing so.

"Come on Natsume! What do you _expect_ me to think? Koizumi has always had her eyes set on you since the fifth grade! And I _know_ that _you _were once interested in her."

"That was only once and it was _way_ long ago before we started dating. Do you really mistrust me that much?" Even though it was only for a brief moment, Mikan could swear that she saw pain cross his crimson eyes.

"I don't know if I could trust you anymore." She said quietly, not meeting Natsume's eyes.

Guilt washed over her. She knew that she was lying to him; she knew that she was lying to herself. Mikan knew for a fact that she was only trying to convince herself that _she_ was the victim and that Natsume was the one who did wrong. But it was nothing more than a lie. A stupid, big lie.

"Mikan will you listen—" Natsume tried to object, but Mikan cut him off.

"Natsume, what happened before doesn't really matter anymore." Mikan managed to force a smile on her face.

"After all, past is past. There's really no need for us to open up old wounds. Besides, I've already moved on. It's better if we just go our separate ways and see other people. It's better if we just remained…friends." She had a little difficulty in saying the word "friends".

After all, can they ever go back to those times when everything was just simple and their greatest problems in life were only school, parents and puberty? Mikan doubted that. It was completely, incomprehensibly and utterly impossible. Their lives were just a little too…complicated.

"Do you honestly think that I could agree with that?" Natsume challenged.

Mikan flinched. She knew better than to test Natsume's patience and stubbornness. If there was anything people should never dare cross, it was Natsume Hyuuga's temper.

"At least you could try. After all, we used to be great friends back then. Let's just forget about what happened and go back to how we were used to be. It's for both our sakes." Mikan tried to sound convincing, not just to Natsume, but to herself as well.

Looking at him now, even though she didn't want to admit it and despite her many objections, Mikan still truly and completely loved him. She never once stopped loving him. Despite all of the pain and heartbreak that she felt when they broke up, her love for him never wavered. But even so, she has to stop loving him.

Eiji's face quickly entered her mind. How could she do this to him, even though she knew that he loved her so much? Even if she still had feelings for Natsume, she can never bare to break Eiji's heart.

"You think that I could easily forget what we once had together?" Natsume was completely mad. "Mikan, we've been dating for more than three years!"

"Come on, Natsume. You're a renowned ladies' man. It'll be easy for you to find someone to replace me." Mikan managed to fake a laugh, even though deep inside, her heart was breaking apart all over again.

Natsume looked like he wanted to protest, but fortunately for Mikan, the bell signaling the end of homeroom period rang. Mikan fought the urge to sigh with relief. She would have probably had a breakdown if this conversation continued on. Hotaru came next to her and placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"Let's go. Everyone's probably worried about us." She said.

Mikan almost forgot that Hotaru was there in the first place. She had been so quiet up until now that Mikan barely managed to notice her.

Mikan let Hotaru lead her back to the building. But before leaving, she turned to look at Natsume, who was looking away from them, his eyes downcast.

"Natsume." She called.

Their eyes met and Mikan's heart became heavy. There was pain in his eyes. And she was the one who caused it.

Leaving Hotaru's side, she turned to approached him. But Hotaru caught her arm, holding her back.

"Mikan, we should go." She protested.

"It's alright, Hotaru. I know that he won't hurt me." Mikan assured her. Although reluctantly, Hotaru finally let go of her arm.

Mikan came to Natsume's side and touched his arm. It was just a casual gesture, but it caught Natsume's attention.

"I'm sorry that things had to go this way. But it's better than staying mad at each other forever, right?" Mikan tried to sound as confident as she could, if only she felt the same.

Natsume didn't answer. He didn't move. He just stood there, his eyes, once again, downcast. Mikan grabbed his arm and although reluctantly, Natsume followed her.

"You wouldn't actually want the teachers to get mad at you on your first day, do you?" She chastised.

And when they finally entered the building, they bumped into Anna, Sumire and Nonoko, who were out of breath and bless them, carrying their bags.

"Mr. Narumi…told us…to…find…you…" Sumire managed to explain as she handed Natsume his bag. "Here you go, Hyuuga-san."

"Hn." Natsume shrugged as he took his bag.

Anna and Nonoko handed Mikan and Hotaru their bags.

"Mikan, Mr. Narumi wanted us to give you this." Nonoko handed Mikan a long white envelope. Mikan looked at the back to see who sent it to her.

"It's from uncle." She said, surprised. Why would the High School Division's principal send her a letter?

When she opened the letter, she couldn't believe what she read. She read it again, twice, thrice, four times but there was no use.

"What does it say?" Hotaru asked, worried.

Mikan was too dumbfounded to speak. Instead, she handed Hotaru the letter and she, along with Anna, Nonoko and Sumire read it. When they finished, they couldn't help but stare at Mikan in shock.

"He's not serious, is he?" Hotaru asked, outraged.

Mikan managed to nod. What was her uncle thinking?

Inside the letter, written with Kazumi Yukihara's handwriting with his signature signed at the bottom were the words:

"_I, Kazumi Yukihara, as principal of the High School Division, assign Mikan Yukihara as Natsume Hyuuga's partner for the rest of the school year."_

**That ends Chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Chapter 4 is coming up soon! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Well here's Chapter 4!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 4: Conflict**

*You cannot protect two things at the same time. If you don't make a decision, you will lose both.

"Did you plan this, Hyuuga?" Hotaru demanded.

Natsume didn't bother answer her. Instead, he took the letter, which Nonoko was holding, and read it. A smirk instantly appeared across his face when he finished. It seems as though he has reverted back to his old self.

"Who knows? Maybe luck is on _my_ side." He said.

Hotaru reached for something in her pocket and Sumire, Anna and Nonoko instantly backed away. Mikan knew what Hotaru was planning. And before Hotaru could fire her baka gun at Natsume, Mikan immediately went between them.

"Hotaru, it's okay. I don't mind being Natsume's partner. After all, it was uncle's idea and most probably, he would have had a reason for doing so." She shot a pointed look towards Natsume. "Even if Natsume _had_ something to do with it."

Hotaru looked like she didn't want to step down, but after looking at Mikan, she finally put her baka gun back to her pocket.

"You're lucky that Mikan stood up for you, Hyuuga." She muttered. Natsume, on the other hand, didn't bother to hide the smug look on his face.

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire looked at the three of them. Mikan immediately knew what they were asking for: an explanation.

"Later." She mouthed back in reply and the three of them nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Sumire, who was all so quiet a moment ago, suddenly shrieked.

"OH. MY. GOSH! Hotaru, we need to go _now_! We have Math next and Gino-sensei is so not going to let us off if we're late. And we only have five minutes before the second bell rings!"

Hotaru hesitated for a moment, but after Mikan gave her an assuring nod, she and Sumire ran towards the Mathematics classroom as fast as they could. Anna and Nonoko also excused themselves; they had biology next and the class was held in the laboratory, which was on the other side of the building. Also, the twins wouldn't dare miss a single class in Biology, especially since Misaki-sensei was the one who was teaching it, and typically, the two of them had a huge (and obvious) crush on him.

And before Mikan realized it, she and Natsume were the only ones left on the halls.

Sighing, she slung her bag on her shoulder and looked at Natsume.

"Since you're my partner for the rest of the school year, the two of us will have the same classes together. My second period is English class and the classroom is located near the History classroom which is that way." She pointed towards the path leading to the right side of the building.

"Hn." Natsume grumbled, already bored.

Frankly, Mikan expected him to react that way. After all, Natsume and his group always ditched and hardly attended any of their classes, especially when it was time for English, Math and History. And based on Natsume's behavior towards Narumi-sensei earlier, Mikan was sure that English was not going to be Natsume's favorite class.

They walked through the halls in silence. After that earlier conversation, Mikan wasn't sure what to say to Natsume anymore. After those unexpected happenings that morning, she planned to avoid him, if not for the whole school year, at least as much as she could manage. But now that she was assigned to be Natsume's partner, they were going to interact with one another as more often than she would like.

To be assigned as a partner is like being assigned to be that new student's best friend. The two of you will always be together. At least, only during class hours. The two of you have the same classes together, you have to accompany each other when going to Central Town and your partner is automatically your lab partner during biology and chemistry class (fortunately, your partner won't automatically be your date to the prom!).

In the past year, when she herself was a new student, Mikan was also assigned a partner. That was when she met Eiji-kun. During the year thst the two of them were assigned as partners, they eventually became close. Mikan admitted that she liked Eiji very much, and she even considered going out with him. So during the summer festival that the school held in the past year, when Eiji asked her out, she immediately said yes.

But now that Natsume had returned, Mikan wasn't sure if she still felt the same way about Eiji anymore. Yes she loved Eiji, but she didn't love him the same way that she used to (and still) love Natsume.

And when they finally reached their destination, something (or someone) made Mikan stop on her tracks. Leaning against the door of the English classroom, with his arms crossed, was none other than her current boyfriend, Eiji Nakamura.

"Eiji-kun, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Eiji approached them, and he smiled at Mikan.

"Just wanting to make sure that my girlfriend gets to her class on time." He said.

"Thank you." Mikan smiled back at him. "But there's really no need for you to do that, you know. You might get late for your next class." She chastised.

"Nah, my next class is History and the classroom's right around the corner. Besides, Noda-sensei is _always_ late." He grinned.

"Well, I'll see you later at lunch. Narumi-sensei is probably starting his class right now." Mikan made her excuses.

When Mikan was about to enter the classroom, Eiji suddenly called her. Before she could ask what he wanted, Eiji suddenly grabbed her waist, pulled her against him, cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"See you later." He whispered in her ear as he gently let her go. Before running towards the History classroom, he shot her a grin and winked at her. But for a brief moment, Mikan could swear that he threw a dirty look at Natsume.

But at that moment, Mikan had no time to ponder on about what she saw. Subconsciously, she touched her lips and she felt her face become warm.

"So that's your _new_ boyfriend?" Natsume asked, smugness evident in his voice.

"It's none of your business." Mikan was too embarrassed to look at him straight in the eye.

"So he's my temporary replacement?" Natsume smirked.

Mikan glared at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She challenged.

Instead of answering, Natsume just smirked again. He went next to her and whispered in her ear.

"'Cause I'm going to replace him soon."

He grinned at her and went inside the classroom, leaving Mikan dumbfounded and if it was even possible, she blushed in a brighter shade of red.

**That ends Chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here's chapter 5!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 5: The Transferees**

*The truth is... We hide because we want to be found. We walk away to see who will follow. We cry to see who will wipe away the tears. And we let out hearts to get broken to see who will come and fix them.

"Is that him?"

"He's so hot!"

"I want to date him!"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

Whispers and murmurs echoed across the halls as Mikan and her group passed. Although, frankly it wasn't really the group everyone was gossiping about; it was _someone_ in the group.

It has already been a week since Natsume transferred to Alice Academy. But despite that, the excitement around the school (especially from the girls) never seemed to waver. He was already popular and he even rivaled the number of fan clubs that Eiji had. Girls always confessed to him, but typically, he rejected all of them. That was when the rumors about their past relationship started to spread. And since then, Mikan has been the object of hatred by almost every female student in the school.

Despite her many attempts not to get affected by Natsume's sudden popularity, Mikan couldn't help but feel jealous. Sometimes, she couldn't help but be envious at some of the girls who give him love letters and chocolates and despite her many protests not to get involved with him, she couldn't help but anticipate that one of those days, she'll just find out that Natsume Hyuuga was finally going out with someone. And she knew that she'd have a breakdown if that happened.

Luckily, Natsume wasn't aware of her real feelings since Eiji was always together with them. Mikan noticed that Eiji was a lot more protective of her, and was practically everywhere she and Natsume went, even to the point that he was becoming overly possessive. But in a way, Mikan understood his feelings. After all, she would've been the same had the situation been reversed.

One day, while she and Natsume, with the absence of Eiji, (he had basketball practice) were on their way to History class, Wakako Usami, a student from Class 2-B, gave Natsume a love letter. Although she tried to look natural and unaffected, Mikan couldn't help but stare at the letter in anticipation. Natsume, who noticed this, smirked.

"Are you jealous, Mikan?" He asked.

Mikan turned away from him and pretended not to care.

"Why should I be jealous?" She retorted.

"You should be." Natsume smirked again.

"Not likely."

"Oh, really?" He challenged.

"Definitely."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't really care."

They went on and on, firing retorts and eventually, insults at each other. But despite all of that bickering, Mikan found herself enjoying the moment with Natsume. Somehow, during those moments, she remembered those times when she and Natsume have always had playful arguments when they were in elementary school. During those moments, she felt as though time had gone back and everything was still the way it was before. Before everything had gone wrong. Before everything became so complicated. Before they broke apart. But those moments were only short-lived.

Monday morning, just as everyone was arriving for homeroom period, others chattering about random topics, others hurrying to finish their homework and assignments on time and others just cramming for the tests that they didn't study for. It was just a normal, ordinary school day. At least that was before Sumire barged into the classroom, exhilarated and typically, out of breath.

"Hey…guys…I have…interesting…news…" She called out to Mikan and the others, her face full of sheer excitement.

"Permy-chan, you seem to be quite enthusiastic this early in the morning." Mikan pointed out, grinning at her.

"Yeah, so what were you going to tell us, Sumire-chan?" Nonoko asked.

Sumire took several deep breaths before she finally let out a squeal that was so loud; it was probably heard all over the entire division.

"There are four new transfer students who just arrived this morning. And it seems as though, all of them are _boys._" Excitement was evident in her voice as she spoke. Sumire was, after all, a bishounen lover.

Every girl who heard Sumire's announcement (which counts _all _of them), immediately surrounded her, and within a matter of seconds, Sumire Shouda was engulfed in a crowd of girls, all of different year levels, interrogating her with questions all at the same time.

"Who are they?"

"Where are they from?"

"Are they hot?"

"Are they famous?"

"Do they have girlfriends?"

"What year are they in?"

The questions continued on and on, until the list was almost endless. Mikan and her group went as far away from the crowd as possible, not wanting to get involved with the ruckus Sumire created.

"Hey guys! Help me here! They're suffocating me! You know that I'm claustrophobic!" Sumire called after them, despite all of the noise that the girls were making.

Hotaru, who was so focused in finishing her new invention, suddenly snapped when the noise was too much. Everyone screamed in panic when she fired her baka cannon (a newer and better version of the baka gun) into the air, and the explosion was so loud, that almost everyone in the classroom fled, leaving the group and a half-disoriented Sumire behind. Fortunately, the explosion caused no damage to the classroom except for the thick cloud of black smoke that it left behind. Satisfied, Hotaru set aside her baka cannon and continued to work on her invention.

A few minutes later, after the smoke had finally cleared up and the classroom reorganized, homeroom period finally started. Everyone went as far away as possible from Hotaru and her baka cannon, all obviously not wanting a repeat of the earlier incident.

Narumi, with his oblivious and naive personality, wasn't even aware of the explosion that caused major uproar in the whole class. Instead, he was cheerful and giddy when he entered the classroom.

"Good morning, my wonderful and lovely students!" He greeted enthusiastically. The class didn't even bother to greet back at all, though that didn't affect Narumi's enthusiasm not one bit.

"As you guys have probably heard, there are four new transfer students who just arrived today. Just like Hyuuga-san, I will be assigning each of them a partner so all of you please be nice to them, okay? Please welcome your four new classmates!"

"Hey guys, that's our cue. Hurry up!" One voice called behind the door.

"Hey Koko, get up already!" Another chimed in.

Mikan immediately recognized those voices. After all, these were the voices that she grew up with ever since she was in elementary school. She immediately cast a suspicious glance at Natsume, who was unmistakably, grinning. It couldn't possibly be?

And as if right on cue, the four boys entered the classroom. Girls started squealing with delight when they saw them.

The first to enter was a handsome blond boy with gentle light blue eyes. Next was also a blond although he had dirty blond hair and light brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. The last two boys were twins, who both had spiky blond hair, although one had brown eyes while the other had more of slanted, fox-like eyes.

Mikan couldn't help but stare at the four of them in shock. One of the boys, who had spiky blond hair and brown eyes immediately grinned when he saw her.

"Hey guys, Mikan-chan is here! Natsume I can't believe you actually got her back just after a week." He cheered.

Everyone's gazes turned towards them. Mikan couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. Natsume, on the other hand, just smirked.

But before any of them could utter a single word, Hotaru suddenly stood up, her invention totally forgotten, and her eyes focused on the blond boy with light blue eyes.

"Ruka."

**Well, so how was it? Chapter 6 is coming up soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Omake

**Here's a special Omake I made in Natsume's POV. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Special Chapter: Mr. Determined**

*The longest distance on Earth is not North to South, it's when I stand in front of you and you ignore me.

"So, Mikan Yukihara is already taken I heard?" Ruka Nogi asked, a clearly amused expression on his face. "And surprisingly, not by you." He added.

Natsume Hyuuga didn't bother to answer his best friend's question. Instead, he continued to read the manga that he was holding, his back leaning against the trunk of the tree that they were under in. Ruka, of all people, shouldn't be making fun of him now. After all, the two of them were already in complicated situations, both of which were caused by their stubborn ex-girlfriends.

It was lunch period, and they were hanging out at the garden at the back of the high school building. Natsume never bothered to take lunch at all. Instead, he would spend the whole period hanging around here in the back garden, if not reading his manga, catching up on some sleep.

"Who's this Eiji Nakamura anyway?" Kitsuneme Yome, who was perched on the branch of the tree, asked.

"Well right now, he's Mikan's boyfriend." Kitsu's twin, Kokoro Yome, answered, a grin etched on his face. Ruka and the others burst out laughing, much to Natsume's dismay.

"Geez, will you guys quit it. It's already bad enough that I have to see those two together every single day without you guys shoving it in my face." He muttered.

"Sorry about that, Natsume. It's just the fact that we never really expected Mikan to be capable of replacing you so easily. And to think, that you actually went all the way to Tokyo just to get her back." Yuu Tobita said between laughs.

"And end up failing." Koko chimed in, and the rest of them all the more laughed.

Natsume scowled in annoyance. As much as he was glad that he had his friends back, he was easily getting pissed off at their jokes.

"Aw come on! Lighten up, Natsume. You know we're just kidding." Ruka grinned at him. "Anyways, what are you planning to do now?" Ruka's tone suddenly became serious.

The others immediately stopped laughing and turned to look at them, their eyes curious and interested.

"Yeah, we were also wondering about that too, Natsume." Yuu said.

"After all, you're not one who would easily give up on something you want." Kitsu added, as he jumped down from the tree.

"You're not actually planning on giving up on Mikan, are you?" Koko exclaimed.

Natsume couldn't help but scowl.

"Of course not, you idiot. Why the hell would I ever do that?" He yelled, his patience finally running out.

"Well, what are you planning to do?" Kitsu prompted.

Natsume's scowl all the more deepened.

After all, it wasn't like he didn't try to take Mikan back. He'd been doing everything he can all week just to get that girl's attention.

He tried to be sweet with her: opening doors for her, offering to carry her bag and even accompanying her everywhere she went.

He also tried to make her jealous: he flirted with some girls during PE class right in front of her, he received love letters and chocolates from his fan girls when the two of them were sitting next to each other during classes and he even asked out a random girl (he didn't bother to remember her name) from another class while she was there.

And yet, Mikan remained stubborn and frankly, uninterested. In the past years that they've known each other, Natsume oftentimes clashed with that stubborn pride of hers. That girl just never gives up on anything. But right now, he'd have to force her to swallow that damn pride of hers.

"Simple. I'll make _her_ come to me." He said.

"What do you mean, Natsume?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, have you forgotten that she already has a _boyfriend_?" Koko pointed out.

"So, what? They'll break up sooner or later."

"You're not actually _planning_ on breaking them up, are you?" Kitsu asked.

"Of course not. They'll break up on their own. And the minute that they do, I'll be there to take her back." Natsume grinned.

"But what if someone else beat you to it?" Ruka challenged.

"No one would ever dare go against Natsume Hyuuga. And if they do, I'll make them go to hell." Natsume declared, an evil glint in his eyes.

"But what if Mikan doesn't take you back?" Yuu coaxed.

"She'll take me back, that's for sure. After all, no girl could ever resist me that long, even if it's Mikan Yukihara." Natsume smirked.

"There he goes again." Kitsu muttered under his breath.

"I swear to you idiots that before this school year ends, Mikan and I will get back together again." Natsume said confidently.

"That's what he said the last time we saw him." Koko muttered.

"Nah, let's leave him be. After all, once Natsume gets fired up, he'll never stop." Ruka grinned.

Natsume didn't bother to comment at all. Instead, he stood up, grabbed his manga and went back to the high school building, his friends hurrying to catch up with him.

**So, how was it? **** Chapter 6 is currently in progress right now. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it took so long! Here's Chapter 6!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 6: The Little Visitor**

*Love doesn't make the world go round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Where are they?"

"What class are they in?"

Murmurs and excited whispers from the other students echoed across the corridors as Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire passed through. They saw a group of girls giggling and squealing who immediately ran off towards the other direction. Another group also came rushing after them.

"Doesn't everyone seem to be a little bit too hyper today?" Mikan pointed out. "Anyways, what _are _they so enthusiastic about?" She couldn't help but ask her companions.

"I heard something about gym." Hotaru said.

"What about gym?"

"I don't really know."

Mikan looked at Anna and Nonoko, who just shook their heads.

"Wait a second; the _boys_ are having their gym class today." Sumire exclaimed.

Gym was the only period wherein the whole class would be participating together. Well, not technically; the girls and boys are divided into two groups and each has separate sessions with different instructors.

The girls' gym instructor, Shizune Yamanouchi, who was a past student from Alice Academy, had to take a temporary leave due to some important commitments outside of the school. And because of that, the girls had no gym class for a whole week, much to Mikan's disappointment.

Curious as to what all the excitement was about, Mikan and her friends hurriedly went to the gym. When they got there, the entrance was crowded by groups of girls who were typically, cheering and screaming their heads off.

Mikan and the others squeezed their way into the front of the crowd, dismissing glares and yells from the other girls whose feet were stepped on. That was when they saw what all the commotion was about.

The boys were having a game. And it wasn't just any game, it was basketball. All of the boys of Class 2-A were split into two groups: the red team and the white team.

"Mikan!" Someone called from the group that was on the right side of the court. Mikan immediately knew who it was. Standing right at the center of the group, with a white jersey on, was Eiji. When he saw that he got her attention, he jogged away from the group and approached them.

"I'm glad that you're here." He grinned at her. Mikan couldn't help but smile back.

"So, who are you guys up against?" She asked, although Mikan already knew that Eiji's team would win hands down. After all, he was captain of the school's basketball team.

"Them." Eiji pointed towards the other group on the left side of the court. When Mikan saw who were the members of the other team, her heart almost stopped.

Right in the center of the group, with a red jersey on, was none other than Natsume Hyuuga. And on his team were Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Kitsu. Mikan couldn't help but stare at them in shock. When Natsume raised his head, their eyes met.

Embarrassed, Mikan immediately looked away, her face starting to get warm. She couldn't believe that he caught her staring at him! Sneaking a glance at him, she saw that he was smirking, much to her dismay.

Eiji must have seen this, because he immediately grabbed her waist and looked straight in her eyes, his emerald green eyes tense and mesmerizing.

"If my team wins, you owe me one kiss." He grinned at her before he gently let her go. Afterwards, he turned away from her and ran towards his team.

Mikan couldn't help but blush even more. She didn't expect Eiji to act that way, especially in front of almost every girl in the High School Division! But she didn't have time to ponder on, because Shuuichi Sakurano, the boy's instructor and coach, blew his whistle.

And then the game started.

Screams and squeals echoed across the gym as the girls cheered for the team that they supported. Mikan didn't know who she should cheer on. Both teams were very good and the score was tied. Whenever one team scored, the other would catch up. Both teams were neck and neck.

When she turned towards her side, she found Anna, Nonoko and Sumire who were also cheering and surprisingly, for the white team.

"Where's Hotaru?" She asked. Where the heck did her best friend go to?

Sumire pointed towards the other side of the stands, wherein a large crowd was immediately forming. And right in the center was Hotaru, who was unbelievably, collecting money from the fan girls.

Mikan immediately ran towards her.

"Hotaru, what the heck are you doing?" She demanded.

Hotaru actually smiled at her. She was holding a very thick bundle of cash, and her expression was joyous.

"Well, these girls are fighting over on which is the better team. I'm just _helping_ them out."

"You're just taking advantage of the situation." Mikan couldn't help but scowl in disappointment. This was so typical of Hotaru. "Anyways, how much are they paying for?" She couldn't help but ask.

"A thousand yen for one bet." Hotaru grinned mischievously. Mikan rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the whistle was blown once again and the game was over. Mikan looked at the score board. 64-65. The red team won by only one point.

And there, lying on the floor, gasping and out of breath, was Eiji. Mikan immediately approached him.

He had his eyes closed, and sweat was dripping down his face. He must have heard her coming because he immediately opened his eyes.

"Hyuuga was good. It makes me wonder why he isn't in the team." He said between deep breaths.

Mikan helped him get to his feet. He looked devastated, although she didn't understand why. After all, it was only just a practice match.

"It's okay. It is only one loss after all." She tried to cheer him up. "At least you only lost by one point."

Eiji shook his head.

"It isn't really because of my team losing."

"Then why—"

"Because I really wanted to win that kiss." He admitted. "Call me selfish if you want, but that's really the reason why I wanted to win so badly."

Mikan couldn't help but smile at him. Then, unexpectedly, without minding the rest of the students in the room, she kissed him on the cheek.

"You don't need to win me anything. After all, I am your _girlfriend._"

Eiji grinned at her.

Afterwards, Mikan went back to Hotaru and the others since Eiji had to change. Just as when they were about to exit the gym, Mikan stopped at her heels. There, standing at the door of the gym, was Natsume who was (can you believe it?) kissing a girl!

Immediately, Mikan's heart ached. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. And yet, she should have expected this to happen sooner or later. After all, Natsume already has a _girlfriend_.

That girl's name is Megumi Shimizu, another student from Class 2-B. She had long caramel-colored hair and muddy brown eyes. She is captain of the gymnastics club and the cheerleading squad. She and Natsume started dating about a week ago. Mikan should know because Natsume actually asked Megumi out right _in front_ of her.

But despite her best efforts not to get affected, Mikan couldn't help but feel angry. After all, he already got her jealous by asking Megumi out in the first place. He didn't need to kiss his girlfriend right in front of her!

"Excuse me, but would you two lovebirds make out somewhere else?" Hotaru grumbled, much to Mikan's surprise.

The two immediately broke off and looked at them. Natsume glanced at Mikan for a second then looked away.

"Hn." He muttered as he turned around and walked away, Megumi hurrying to catch up with him.

Mikan smiled at Hotaru and mouthed "thank you". Hotaru also smiled back.

'_Cause I'm going to replace him._ Natsume's words ran across her mind.

He actually had the nerve to say that he was going to replace Eiji? Nonsense. Instead, he actually found someone else to replace _her._

Too busy scolding herself for actually hoping that she and Natsume would get back together again, Mikan didn't notice the five-year-old boy waiting for her in front of their classroom not until he hugged her.

"Mikan onee-san!" The little boy exclaimed.

Mikan who was too surprised, jumped back.

"You-chan, what are you doing here?"

**So, how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 7: A Trip to Central Town**

*Forgetting those feelings is much like digging my very own grave and burying myself ALIVE.

"Mikan onee-chan, can you buy us some candy?" Five-year-old Youichi Hijiri, who was sitting on Natsume's shoulders, asked, his light blue eyes pleading.

Youichi is Mikan's cousin. His mother, Suzuka Azumi, and Mikan's mother, Yuka Azumi, are sisters. He had light gray hair that is somewhat brownish and gentle baby blue eyes. Like Mikan and the others, Youichi was also studying in Alice Academy and is currently in his kindergarten year.

"Sure, You-chan. What kind of candy do you want?" Mikan smiled at the little boy.

"Huwalon!" He exclaimed.

Mikan turned towards their other companions.

"Do you guys want some candy?" She asked.

All of them just shook their heads. Mikan nodded and made her excuses.

Classes had dismissed early that day and all thirteen of them, namely: Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Kitsu, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire, Koko, Eiji, Megumi and Youichi were roaming around Central Town, occasionally trying out booths and participating in the events. Central Town was celebrating its 150th Anniversary and the thirteen of them were excited to join the festivities.

Since Mikan and the others were assigned to have partners, they had no choice but to bring Natsume and his friends along. Eiji and Megumi also came along.

More than a week ago, unexpectedly, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire all received letters indicating that they were assigned to be partners of the new students, respectively: Hotaru and Ruka, Anna and Kitsu, Nonoko and Yuu and finally, Sumire and Koko.

Not wanting the others to wait long for her, Mikan hurriedly went to the candy store, which was only a couple of blocks away. Fortunately, there was no line and she immediately went to the front.

"A box of huwalon, please." She said to the saleslady, who was around her early fifties. The lady gave her a small pink box.

After gathering her change, Mikan turned around and was about to leave, but the saleslady stopped her.

"Miss, can I ask you a question?" The saleslady asked.

Mikan turned to look at her.

"What is it, Ma'am?"

"That young boy carrying the child, is that your boyfriend, perhaps?" The lady pointed towards the other direction. Mikan saw that she pointing towards Natsume. She couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Why do you ask?" She managed to ask.

The saleslady gave a heartfelt laugh.

"Well you see, the three of you look so much like a family that I couldn't help but ask." She explained and gave Mikan a warm, friendly smile.

Mikan couldn't help but glance at Natsume. He and Youichi were laughing wholeheartedly. How she wished that she would be able to share those happy moments with him. She couldn't help but feel a deep sadness and loss in her heart.

"I wish that he was." She whispered.

After making her excuses, Mikan finally exited the candy store and went back to the group. She handed the candy to Youichi, who in return, gave her a cute and adorable smile.

"Thank you for the huwalon, Mikan onee-chan!" He exclaimed.

Mikan grinned at him.

"Hey guys, we're just going to buy some drinks for everybody." Koko and the others excused themselves. Youichi also came along with them. Without even realizing it, only Mikan, Natsume, Eiji and Megumi were the only ones left.

Unexpectedly, Megumi approached Mikan.

"Mikan-san, can I talk to you for moment?" She asked. It was the first time that Megumi ever talked to Mikan.

"Sure, Megumi-san." Mikan went along with her, curious as to what Megumi would want to say to her. But for some strange reason, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Mikan just followed Megumi and they walked for several minutes. Mikan couldn't help but wonder where the heck she was taking her. Finally, Megumi stopped. Mikan looked at her surroundings. She didn't know where they were.

"Megumi-san, where are—" Mikan was immediately cut off.

"Mikan-san, will you leave me and my boyfriend alone?" Mikan was surprised to find Megumi glaring at her.

"Megumi-san what do you mean?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Don't try to act dumb." Megumi yelled. "Why can't you just leave me and Natsume alone? After all, you already have a boyfriend. Go bother someone else's lives!"

Mikan's patience finally snapped. Before she could even stop herself, she slapped Megumi hard on the face.

"How dare you!" Megumi glared at Mikan, cupping her cheek. Without any warning, Megumi also slapped her. And soon, they were enraged in a slap fight.

Not until Natsume broke them apart did they realize that someone was there.

"Will you two just stop it?" He went in between them.

Megumi immediately ran to his side, sobbing.

"She was the one who started it, Natsume-kun. I just wanted her to stay away from us but she didn't agree with me and then she slapped me!" She wept.

"I would never have slapped you if you didn't insult me!" Mikan yelled. She looked at Natsume, hoping that he would believe her.

Natsume looked away from her and turned to Megumi. Mikan's heart instantly became heavy.

"Shimizu." He called.

Megumi's expression was joyous. "What is it Natsume-kun?"

"We're through." Natsume said and turned to Mikan, who was staring at him in outright surprise.

"What?" Megumi demanded. "Natsume-kun you can't do this to me!" She grabbed his arm.

Natsume glared at her and snatched his arm away.

"Leave. Me. Alone." He said between gritted teeth.

"You're actually choosing _her_ over me?"

"Of course I am."

"But why?"

"Isn't it already clear to you? Because you've hurt and insulted the woman that I love."

**Okay, that ends Chapter 7! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 8: The Haunted Mansion**

*It's weird...you know the end of something great is coming, but you want to hold on, just for one more second...just so it can hurt a little more."

"Come on." Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand, and together, the two of them went to the other direction, leaving Megumi behind.

Mikan just let Natsume lead the way. She didn't protest; she didn't argue; she didn't fight with him. She was still too shocked from what he said earlier and she had not yet recovered from the effect of his words.

_Because you've hurt and insulted the woman that I love. _The words ran through her mind.

Immediately, her face started to become warm. He loved her. Natsume Hyuuga still loved her. Without realizing it, tears started to form in her eyes, and before she was even aware of it, she was sobbing.

"Hey, are you alright?" Natsume turned to look at her, and he stopped on his tracks when he saw that she was crying. "Are you hurt?" He asked, deep concern evident in his voice.

Mikan just shook her head. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Then why are you crying?"

"There's just something in my eye." She lied.

"You're lying." Natsume's crimson eyes bore into hers. "Mikan just tell me the truth." He pleaded.

Mikan looked away from him.

"Like I said, there's just something in my eye." She insisted. "I'll just go to the restroom for a minute." She quickly ran away before he could stop her.

Luckily, there was no one in the bathroom and Mikan was able to cry as much as she wanted. Minutes have passed, and she had finally calmed down. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red due to too much crying and there was a bruise on her cheek. She looked like she had been attacked by a harpy, a pretty nasty one she might add. She sighed and ran a brush through her hair.

After fixing her appearance, she finally got out, only to find Natsume waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" He demanded.

"I didn't tell you to wait for me." Mikan tried to sound as normal as she could.

"Well, I did."

"Never mind." Mikan sighed. "Let's just go and find the others." She said.

The two of them walked together in silence. After all, Natsume wasn't much of a talker and Mikan just didn't know what to say to him after what happened earlier. It was tense, awkward and quiet between them.

When they finally got to where the group had met before, they found that there was no one waiting for them.

"Where are they?" Mikan couldn't believe that Hotaru and the others would leave them behind.

"Who knows? They're probably looking for us." Natsume muttered. Sighing, he took his phone out of his pocket and started dialing.

Mikan also got her phone out and tried to contact Hotaru and the others, but none of them were answering their phones.

"The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please call again later." Said the automatic voice of the operator as Mikan tried to call Eiji's phone. Sighing, she returned her phone into her pocket and turned to Natsume, hoping that he was able to contact any of their companions. But based on the scowl on his face, Mikan doubted that he had any progress at all.

"Ruka, Yuu, Koko and Kitsu aren't answering their phones at all." He grumbled under his breath, his expression full of obvious irritation.

"Hotaru and the others aren't answering their phones either." Mikan sighed. "We should probably wait for them here." She suggested.

"And then what?" Natsume raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"I don't know." Mikan admitted.

Suddenly, a young cheery woman, who was probably around her early twenties, approached them.

"Excuse me, but are you two a couple?" She asked.

Mikan blushed in embarrassment.

"No, we're just—" She tried to explain but she was immediately cut off.

"Yes, we are." Natsume answered. Mikan stared at him in shock.

"No we're—" She tried to protest, but Natsume placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

The lady looked at them questioningly.

"Sorry about my _girlfriend._ She's just not really used to the whole dating process yet." Natsume chuckled.

"Oh, is that so?" The lady laughed. "Well, you see, we are having a special event today for couples. Would the two of you want to join?" She asked.

"Of course we would."

The lady smiled. She guided them towards the booth that was surrounded by a lot of people. Natsume finally took his hand off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mikan demanded.

"Did I do something wrong?" Natsume asked innocently.

"Yes! We are so _not _a couple!"

Natsume just smirked and leaned on her.

"What are you doing?" Mikan couldn't help but blush at his closeness.

He just smirked again and whispered in her ear.

"Not a couple you say? Don't worry, we soon will be." And then he moved away from her. Mikan blushed even brighter than ever, while Natsume just chuckled in amusement.

When they finally got to the venue of the special event, Mikan's heart leapt out of her chest.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She couldn't help but shriek.

Right in front of them, was the largest darkest and scariest hunted mansion Mikan ever saw. She had to fight the urge to scream outright.

"Here is our Hunted Mansion. Inside are ghosts who are going to scare and catch each couple that they find. The first couple, who can pass through all of the ghosts without letting go of each other's hands or getting caught, will receive a special prize at the exit. Good luck to all of you!" The lady cheered.

There were only three couples participating in the event and the other two already entered the mansion. Mikan and Natsume on the other hand, had a _little_ problem.

"Come on. Let's go already." Natsume complained. Mikan, however, had no intention of getting in that mansion.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Go." She said between gritted teeth.

Natsume snorted.

"Don't tell me that you're _still_ afraid of ghosts?"

Mikan glared at him. All of the fear that she felt earlier had instantly evaporated.

"No, I'm not!" She grabbed hold of Natsume's hand and marched right into the mansion. Not until she heard the door close behind them did she realize what she had done. But it was already too late.

Mikan glanced nervously at all of her surroundings. It was dark inside, the atmosphere eerie; it was absolutely terrifying. She heard the floorboards creaking under their feet and suddenly, a headless ghost appeared out of nowhere. She screamed.

Natsume, on the other hand, kept a calm expression and pulled Mikan away before she got caught. They ran as fast as they could, and after a few twists and turns along the way, they finally managed to outrun the ghost.

"That was a close one." Natsume muttered breathlessly. "Hey Mikan, are you still alive?" He asked.

Mikan was on the verge of tears. She didn't want to do this anymore. One more ghost and she'd have a nervous breakdown.

Natsume must have sensed her fear, because he tightened his hold on her hand. Mikan turned to look at him, although it was a little difficult to see his expression since it was so dark.

"Sorry that I dragged you into this. But you don't need to be scared. I'm here and we'll be finished in no time. Just trust me." He said.

Mikan wiped her tears away with her free hand and squeezed his hand.

"Okay." She said. For a second or so, she could swear that she saw Natsume smile.

After passing through a moaning lady, a mummy and a severed hand that grabs your feet when you pass by, they finally made it to the exit. When they got out of the door, they were immediately greeted by a shower of confetti.

"Congratulations! The two of you have won the Hunted Mansion's Couple Challenge!" Everyone in the crowds were cheering and applauding. "And now, your special prize is a dozen of free passes for all of the booths and games here in Central Town. Also, you will also receive a complementary photo with the two of you kissing!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Kissing?" Mikan shrieked. There was _no way _that she'd do that! She glanced at Natsume, hoping that he would feel the same. But unfortunately for her, he was, typically, grinning!

"Wow, I seem to be _really_ lucky today." He grinned. Mikan stared at him in surprise.

"You're actually _agreeing_ with this?" She demanded.

Natsume's expression was smug.

"Of course I am."

Then suddenly, the crowd started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" over and over again. Mikan could swear that her face was redder than a tomato.

But unexpectedly, Natsume grabbed a towel from one of the staff, draped it over the two of them, and leaned onto her. Mikan closed her eyes, wanting to get this over with already. But Natsume didn't kiss her. Instead, she heard him chuckle and whisper in her ear.

"Sorry, I know that you _want_ me to kiss you so badly but you'll just have to wait a little longer." He smirked. If Mikan wasn't so surprised, she would have punched him!

Murmurs and whispers echoed across the audience when Natsume took the towel off of them.

"What happened?"

"Did they kiss?"

"Was it caught in the camera?"

They ignored their curious faces, gathered the tickets and went back to their waiting place. Fortunately, the others were already there, waiting for them.

"Baka, where have you been?" Hotaru demanded.

"Sorry you guys! It seems as though we got lost." Mikan laughed. "But at least we won tickets along the way." She handed them the tickets.

"But these are prizes from a couple's challenge." Yuu said.

"Really?" Mikan laughed innocently. "Some lady just gave it to us." She lied.

The others didn't look like they believed her.

"Anyways, let's go back to the dorms. It's already getting late." She suggested. Youichi had already fallen asleep.

"But where's Megumi-san?" Nonoko asked.

"She left already." Mikan said.

Hotaru gave her a look that implied "We're going to talk about this later".

Mikan sighed and nodded in her direction. Just as they turned to leave, Eiji wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I was worried about you." He whispered.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry. Nothing bad happened to me." Mikan couldn't bring herself to look at him straight in the eye. She can't continue doing this to him anymore. She had to set things straight.

But one thing was for sure, she had to break up with Eiji.

**That ends Chapter 8! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 9: The Betrayal**

*What's better? A lie that draws a smile? Or the truth that draws a tear?

"Okay, baka. Spit it out." Hotaru demanded the moment Mikan entered her room.

Hotaru's room was a little bit bigger than Mikan's room, probably due to the fact that she needed a lot of space for her inventions. It had lilac walls, a sofa, a flat screen T.V. and other gadgets that were most probably created by Hotaru herself. In the center was Hotaru's bed.

Mikan didn't speak immediately. Instead, she sat on the sofa and crossed her legs, occasionally fluffing the cushions every few seconds. Hotaru finally got annoyed and before Mikan even realized it, she was shot on the head by the baka gun.

"Ouch! Hotaru, why did you do that for?" She cried, rubbing the back of her head.

"Quit stalling baka, and just tell me already!" Hotaru ordered, obvious irritation showing in her face.

Mikan sighed and looked at her best friend. Hotaru's amethyst eyes were absolutely serious; there was no room for distractions anymore.

"What do you want to know?" Mikan asked.

"Everything, of course. Right from the moment when we left the four of you in the waiting area. And don't you dare leave any single detail behind." Hotaru demanded.

Mikan took a deep breath and finally, she told Hotaru everything that had happened earlier that afternoon.

Hotaru didn't ask questions. She didn't react at all. She just listened and urged Mikan to continue telling the story. She had always been that way, even when they were still children. Always listening, never interrupting.

And when Mikan was finally finished, Hotaru had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Mikan." She called after several minutes of silence.

Mikan turned to look at her.

"What is it, Hotaru?" She asked.

Hotaru's eyes bore into hers. They were intense, serious and intimating, and yet, Mikan couldn't look away.

"Are you still in love with Hyuuga?"

Mikan forced herself to look away. She should have known that Hotaru would ask her that question. It was the question that she'd been asking herself since the moment Natsume arrived at the school. The question that she'd been dreading to answer ever since she found out that Natsume still loved her.

She nodded.

Hotaru was about to say something, but Mikan cut her off.

"Hotaru, I know that I'm probably making a fool out of myself again, but even until now, I've realized that I still loved Natsume. No, I realized that I _never_ stopped loving him." She admitted.

Hotaru sighed. Mikan finally glanced at her direction.

"I expected this to happen." She muttered.

"You did?" Mikan asked in surprise.

Hotaru gave her a look that implied, "Are you for real?".

"Baka, I'm not blind, you know. Even a blind man would see the stars in your eyes whenever you look at Hyuuga." She grumbled. "But are you really sure of your feelings for him?" Her expression turned serious once again.

"I'm definitely sure." Mikan insisted.

"What about Nakamura then?"

Mikan hesitated. She had already decided on this. But it was really hard to voice the idea out.

"I'm…going to have to…break up with him." She finally managed to say it out loud.

Hotaru nodded in agreement.

Mikan knew that this was the right thing to do. After all, she couldn't continue to do this to Eiji anymore. It was better this way. She shouldn't continue hurting him anymore than she already had.

After a few minutes, Mikan finally left Hotaru's room to return to her own. But as she walked through the corridors, she noticed a familiar figure walking towards the other direction. She caught a glimpse of blond hair.

It couldn't be?

Mikan followed the figure. She was probably wrong with her assumptions. But when the person turned around the corner, Mikan's suspicions were confirmed.

What is Eiji doing in the girl's dorm room in the middle of the night? Mikan pondered.

She continued to follow him. He was walking quickly, glancing around his surroundings cautiously, as though he was afraid that someone might see him. It didn't make sense at all. Finally, he stopped in front of a room and knocked on the door. Mikan hid behind the wall.

Suddenly, a beautiful girl who had dark hair and sky blue eyes came out of the room. Mikan immediately realized who she was. She was Mayumi Yoshikawa, a student from Class 2-C and president of the drama club.

But why would Eiji be meeting her at this time of the night? She wondered, although she already had a clue on what it could possibly be.

"What took you so long?" Mayumi asked.

Eiji snaked his arm around her waist and grinned at her.

"Sorry, I had to meet up with my _other _girlfriend." He said.

Mayumi gave an annoyed expression and sneered.

"Eiji, how long are you going to keep your relationship with that Yukihara girl? You already promised me that you would break up with her already!" She yelled.

"Come on, Mayumi. Just a little longer. I have to keep getting on her good side. After all, she just might probably be the key for me getting discovered by the NBA." Eiji insisted.

Mayumi seemed to consider that for a moment. Then, she smiled wickedly.

"Fine, but the moment you get scouted, break up with her." She demanded.

Eiji grinned. "Of course I will. After all, you have always been my first." He leaned onto her and kissed her.

Mikan couldn't take it any longer. She turned around and planned to escape undetected, but unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side that night. She bumped into a stand that was on the side, and the vase on top of it fell and shattered. Eiji and Mayumi instantly broke apart and glanced at her direction. Their eyes widened in shocked surprise when they saw her.

"Mikan, what are you doing here?"

**That ends Chapter 9! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 10: Under the Sakura Tree**

*Everyone wants to be the sun that lights up your life. But I'd rather be your moon so I can shine on you during your darkest hour when your sun isn't around.

"I should be asking you that question, Eiji." Mikan retorted, her eyes staring accusingly at Eiji and Mayumi. "But based on what I saw earlier, there's really no need for me to stay here." She turned and ran away as fast as she could, before the tears could blur her vision.

Not until someone suddenly grabbed her arm did she realize that Eiji ran after her. Mikan glared at him.

"Let. Me. Go!" She struggled to break free, but Eiji was stronger than her. A _lot_ stronger.

He forced her to look at him.

"Will you just listen to me?" He yelled.

"And why should I?" Mikan demanded, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "Eiji I'm not deaf. I'm not blind! I _heard _what you said. I _saw _you and Mayumi kissing!"

"Mikan, please. This is all just a misunderstanding. Please let me explain." Eiji pleaded.

Mikan couldn't contain her anger anymore. She broke free of Eiji's grasp and slapped him on the face as hard as she could. She slapped him so hard that her hand throbbed after the contact.

"Misunderstanding? You call that a misunderstanding?" The tears flowed freely now, streaming down Mikan's face. "Eiji, how long? How long have you been deceiving me?" She demanded.

Eiji's patience must have snapped, because he suddenly grabbed her hands and pinned her against the wall, locking her in place. His expression held none of the tenderness and gentleness that he always showed her. Instead, his emerald green eyes were cold, harsh. There was no escaping now.

"You want to know how long I've been cheating on you?" His eyes bored into hers. "Mikan, Mayumi and I have been dating _way _before you and I started going out. Do you actually think that I would fall in love with a girl like you? You were only just a toy to me. A stepping stone. I only needed you for publicity. If you weren't _that_ famous, I wouldn't even have laid my eyes on you." He gave a hard, emotionless laugh.

A sob broke out of Mikan. She was a fool. Nothing but a fool.

"Do you actually think that you would still get discovered after what you did?" She yelled despite the tears.

"You wouldn't dare tell anyone about this." Eiji threatened.

"I dare." Mikan stood her ground, unafraid.

Anger flashed in Eiji's eyes and he raised his hand, ready to hit her. Mikan instantly closed her eyes, anticipating the impact. But there was none. Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes, only to find an arm extending in front of her, stopping Eiji's hand from hitting her face.

"A real man should never hit a woman." Natsume Hyuuga said. He turned and grabbed Mikan's arm, pulling her away from Eiji's grasp. He stood in front of her, shielding her away from Eiji.

Eiji glared at them.

"Stay out of this Hyuuga." He said between gritted teeth.

Natsume didn't move an inch.

"And why should I?" He challenged.

Eiji fumed. He charged after him, but Natsume was fast. He dodged Eiji's hit and in return, he punched him in the stomach. Eiji succumbed in pain.

"You damn bastard!" He yelled.

"Come on." Natsume took hold of Mikan's hand and together, they ran away.

Mikan couldn't help but sob in relief. Natsume came to save her. Natsume was here with her. She tightened her hold on his hand. She didn't want to let it go no matter what.

They stopped in front of a large Sakura tree.

"Where are we?" Mikan couldn't help but ask.

"We're at the back of the high school building. At the school garden." Natsume replied. He let go of her hand and sat under the tree's branches. He looked at her. "I assume that you don't want to return to your room yet."

Mikan nodded. She approached the tree and sat down next to Natsume.

She didn't even know that there was a garden at the back of the school. It was beautiful here, peaceful. She wished that she could stay here forever. Away from all of the pain, the suffering. She wanted to be here with Natsume forever. She never wanted to leave.

When she looked at Natsume's direction, she found him looking at her. Mikan instantly looked away.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

Natsume stared at the night sky.

"I heard you yelling while I was having a stroll. Luckily, I came at the right time." He said.

Mikan couldn't agree more. If Natsume hadn't arrived on time, her jaw would have probably been dislocated by now.

Mikan wrapped her arms around her legs and sighed.

"Eiji and I…broke up." She finally said.

Natsume looked at her.

"Why?" He asked.

Tears started flowing from Mikan's eyes once again. She gave an emotionless laugh.

"I found him cheating on me." She looked at Natsume. "Don't you think that it's ironic? I'm telling you that my boyfriend _really _cheated on me this time, even though I've accused you of doing the same before." She laughed hysterically. "But despite that, it doesn't change the fact that it still hurts." She sobbed.

Without realizing it, Natsume pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Just let it all out." He whispered.

Mikan sobbed even harder. Natsume just held her tightly, gently patting her back. But somehow, Mikan found comfort in his arms. She cried to her heart's content and Natsume just continued to embrace her. She didn't know how long she cried. But it didn't matter at all.

All that mattered was that she was safe and secure in Natsume's arms.

**A heartbreaking chapter, I know. But I hope all of you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 11: Drama in Drama Class**

*****When two hearts are meant to be, no matter how long it takes, how far they may go, how tough it seems, time will bring them together to share a life called forever.

"Is it really true?"

"When did it happen?"

"Where did you hear that?"

Whispers and hushed voices were heard in the corridors as Mikan and the others passed by. It seems as though almost everyone in the whole division, probably the whole school, knew about she and Eiji breaking up. But actually, Mikan expected this to happen. Students in Alice Academy always seemed to know the latest happenings and gossip in the school.

Everyone kept staring at Mikan as she sat down on her seat in homeroom period. But despite all of that, Mikan didn't care at all, nor did she feel any discomfort even though probably the whole class was gaping at her.

"This whole story about you and Nakamura breaking up is clearly causing uproar in the whole school." Hotaru pointed out when she approached her.

Mikan sighed and stared out of the window.

"It doesn't matter. After all, it's already finished. What's done is done." She said.

"You seem to be handling this pretty well." Hotaru commented.

Mikan crossed her arms.

"Come on, Hotaru. This isn't really my _first _break up. I have to be more mature and not freak out." She gave a proud smile.

"Yes, you're right. But if I had known better, _someone _might have been there to comfort you along the way."

Mikan's smile disappeared and she stared at her best friend. Immediately, her face started to get warm.

"You saw?" She almost shrieked.

Hotaru gave an evil smile.

"Saw? My dear sweet Mikan, I _photographed_ the whole thing." And in her hand, was a thick stack of photographs, all containing images of her and Natsume _embracing_.

Mikan immediately grabbed for them. Surprisingly, Hotaru didn't even bother withdraw her hand at all.

"How did you find out?" Mikan asked, looking through each photo.

"With your loud voice baka, even everyone on the other side of the world would have probably heard you yelling."

"How many of these do you have?" There were probably fifty photos in her hands already!

"Don't worry about it, baka. That's all of the photos. I already have it deleted from my camera." Hotaru assured.

"I have to dispose of these." Mikan grumbled under her breath, putting all of the photos in her bag.

"You really don't need to, you know." Hotaru prompted.

"No, I have to. Others might think badly of Natsume if anyone else finds out about these." Mikan insisted.

"What do you mean?"

"They'll think that the reason why Eiji and I broke up was because I've been cheating on him with Natsume." Mikan didn't want more haters shooting daggers at her every single day!

"You have a point." Hotaru gave an exasperated sigh. "So, now that you're single and available, what are you planning to do with Hyuuga?" She coaxed.

Mikan looked away from her best friend. What _was _she going to do with Natsume?

She couldn't have been more grateful for what he did for her the other night. If it hadn't been for him, Mikan would probably still be depressed right now. If he hadn't comforted her and listened to her, she would have probably had a breakdown.

"I don't really know." Mikan sighed.

And right on cue, Natsume Hyuuga entered the classroom, his friends following behind him.

"Speaking of the devil." Hotaru muttered. "I'll catch up with you later, baka." She excused herself and went to her seat.

Mikan once again stared out of the windows. She felt the chair beside her move, but she didn't look at the person who sat on it. She was fully aware that Natsume was right next to her, so close that she didn't even need to reach out just to touch him. But she can't let him see how much his very presence already affects her.

A few minutes passed, and Mikan finally looked at him. He was reading a manga, his legs propped on the table comfortably.

"Natsume." She called. He turned to look at her.

"Thank you...for the other night." She said hesitantly. "I probably would have had a breakdown if you weren't there." She tried to laugh off the nervousness in her voice.

"Hn." Natsume resumed reading his manga. "I didn't really do much anyway."

Mikan looked away from him. She didn't know what to say to him next. There was an awkward silence between them.

During drama class, Narumi was twice as enthusiastic as he normally was.

"My wonderful students, I have a great surprise for all of you! In today's drama class, we will have a special presentation from two of our students!" In his hand were a few sheets of paper, all stapled together. A script.

"Who will be performing Narumi-sensei?" Kaoru Nendo, a student from Class 2-C asked.

"Your question will be answered through this!" Narumi held out a small white box. "Inside are strips of paper that has your names written on it. Mochu, will you please get one?" He gave the box to Mochiage, a student from Class 2-B.

Mochu handed a strip of paper to Narumi.

"Ah, what a wonderful surprise! Our first performer is Mikan Yukihara!" He exclaimed.

"Me?" Mikan shrieked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She _hated_ acting.

"Yes, yes. Now please come to the stage." Narumi gestured towards the platform behind him. Reluctantly, Mikan complied.

"Now, will you please get another one, Wakako?" Narumi handed the box to Wakako, who was sitting next to Mochiage.

She handed the strip of paper to Narumi.

"What a surprise, indeed!" Narumi once again exclaimed. "Our next performer is Eiji Nakamura!"

_You've got to be kidding me! _Mikan fought the urge to scream out loud. She caught Eiji's eye and he gave a smug smile. The nerve!

"Now, please turn your scripts to page nine." Narumi instructed. "Lights, camera, action!"

"My darling, Isabelle. Why will you not elope with me?" Eiji immediately got into character. He was, after all, a great actor, considering that he'd been playing with her for almost a year.

Isabelle? What the heck? Mikan pondered. Then she saw the title of the play.

_The Romantic Tragedy of Isabelle La Rue and Eric Chevalier_

_An Original Play by Narumi L. Anjo_

What was Narumi-sensei thinking?

"My dear sweet Eric, you know we can never be. I am a La Rue while you are a Chevalier. Our families will never accept each other. We must part our ways." Mikan managed to recite most of her lines on time.

"But my darling, will you at least grant me one wish?"

"What is it, my dear?" Mikan forced herself not to laugh out loud. This was absolute ludicrous.

"It is a kiss, I seek."

Mikan gaped at him in shock. She then looked at the script.

_Scene 13: Isabelle kisses Eric passionately for one last time._

She looked at Narumi. He was grinning from ear to ear, obviously pleased with himself. Why the heck would he write a play like this?

"A kiss you seek…a kiss I shall give." Mikan managed to speak the words. Eiji was smirking; he was clearly enjoying this. Mikan approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting so much to strangle the jerk out right.

"I see that you're enjoying this." She whispered between gritted teeth. Eiji continued to look smug.

"I just enjoy seeing others in misery." He grinned mischievously. Mikan was tempted to punch him in the face.

Eiji leaned down to kiss her. Mikan closed her eyes.

Let's get this over with.

But someone suddenly grabbed her waist and steered her away. Mikan immediately opened her eyes and found Natsume Hyuuga standing beside her, an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry to disturb all of you, but frankly, this girl is already taken."

**So, how was it? Reviews are appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 12: The New Rival**

*Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit but when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together.

"Move a little more to the right. Tilt your chin a little higher. There. Add a little bit more of a smile. Pause. Perfect!" The director droned on and on with directions as Mikan performed every pose that he instructed.

They were in LEX studios, doing the photo shoot for the cover of LEX's next magazine issue. Mikan was chosen to be the model that will be showcasing the company's latest fashion collection. Fortunately, she was excused from all of her classes and Hotaru (after several hours of begging) and the others promised to let her borrow their notes when she returned.

"Okay, we're done for today. Thank you for all of your hard work!" The director finally announced after several hours of shooting.

Mikan couldn't help but sigh in relief. Finally, she'll be able to return to the academy again. It's been already a week since she left. Just as when she was about to enter her dressing room, someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" The person asked, chuckling.

"Tono onii-chan, I know that it's you!" Mikan couldn't help but giggle. The person behind her finally took his hands off of her eyes.

Mikan turned around to face a young handsome man who was probably around his early twenties. He had long dark hair and dark eyes. He was the type of guy that girls would dub as "tall, dark and handsome". This was Akira Tonouchi. Like Mikan, he is also a model for LEX and was one of the few models chosen to showcase the company's fashion collection for men.

"Great job today." He complimented, grinning. Mikan couldn't help but grin back.

"Same to you."

Mikan went into her dressing room. Tono also followed behind. He sat on the couch and made himself comfortable, glancing around.

"So, where are you heading after this?" He asked.

"I'm going back to Alice Academy." Mikan said, as she gathered her belongings and put them in her bag.

"Aw, come on. You're going back to school already?" Tono complained. "Can't you hang out here for a while at least?"

"I've already had a lot of time hanging out here. Besides, I've already been absent for a week." Mikan explained.

Tono sighed.

"You're too much of a good student."

Mikan couldn't help but laugh.

"Not really. I just don't want my teachers to torture me more than enough. I probably have a week's worth of homework already."

Tono smiled. He noticed something on top of the coffee table.

"Is this your boyfriend?" He asked, a photograph in his hands. There was grin etched on his face.

Mikan blushed scarlet red. She almost forgot about her and Natsume's photo together. She immediately grabbed for the photo, but Tono was too fast. He was able to move his hand away before Mikan could reach it.

"Well?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter.

"Come on, Tono onii-chan! Give the photo back to me." Mikan cried.

Tono continued to grin.

"Answer my question first." He ordered.

Mikan suppressed the urge to scream. She slumped on the couch and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Well?" Tono asked again.

"He's not my boyfriend." Mikan said.

"Then why are you two embracing?" He coaxed.

Mikan blushed even brighter.

"It's none of your business!"

Tono laughed.

"Gauging from your reaction, I think I'd better not ask you that question again." He said between laughs. He finally handed the photo back to Mikan.

"Tono onii-chan is so mean." Mikan pouted.

Tono chuckled.

"I was just teasing. Besides, it's normal for young girls like you to fall in love. Just make sure that you choose the right one." He said.

Mikan smiled.

"I know that he's the one for me." She said.

"Does he feel the same?"

"I'm not really sure." Mikan admitted. "But I'll make sure that he does." She said confidently.

Tono grinned.

"Good luck." He said.

Mikan beamed at him.

A few minutes later, Tono finally left Mikan's dressing room. Afterwards, Mikan was fetched by the Alice Academy limousine (fancy, right?).

_A few weeks later…_

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Sumire squealed with delight as she and the others looked through the pages of the LEX fashion magazine.

"Mikan-chan, you look so beautiful here." Anna complimented.

"And the dresses suit you very much." Nonoko added.

Mikan couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks guys. Although, don't give me all of the credit. The staff was great and the make-up artists were good." She said.

"Well, they really did a good job to be able to transform your ugly face into a presentable one." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru is so mean!" Mikan cried. Sumire and the others laughed.

"But don't you guys think that it's ironic that Mikan looks so great with Natsume's favorite color?" Koko spoke up from behind Sumire.

Everyone immediately glanced at the magazine. True enough, in the cover, Mikan was wearing a red dress with a black sash. And frankly, Natsume's favorite color is red.

Mikan blushed even more.

"It's just pure coincidence." She insisted. Natsume, who was beside her, smirked.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone went back to their seats.

Narumi entered with a bright smile on his face.

"I have wonderful news my students!" He exclaimed. "Once again, we have a new student who will be joining us this year."

"Another new student?"

"There are so many this year."

"I hope that it's a girl this time."

"I wonder who it could be."

Whispers and murmurs echoed across the room.

"Now, please welcome your new classmate, Luna Koizumi!"

And suddenly, all hell broke loose.

**That ends Chapter 12! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 13: Food Fight**

*****If you had a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said it was going to be easy. All they said was it was going to be worth it.

"Natsume-kun!" A strawberry blond-haired girl with blue eyes exclaimed the second that she got inside the classroom.

She quickly approached Natsume's desk but stopped on her tracks when she saw Mikan. She scoffed.

"Oh, it's you again."

Mikan shot daggers at her.

"Koizumi." She said the surname in disdain.

"Yukihara."

The two of them continued to glower at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luna demanded.

"I'm studying here, duh." Mikan rolled her eyes. "Any more stupid questions?"

Luna flushed in embarrassment. She shot Mikan a dirty look.

"And you actually dare sit next to _my _beloved Natsume-kun." She said in disgust.

Mikan mentally counted from one to ten. This girl was asking for trouble. A lot of trouble.

_Don't get mad at her in front of the class. You can strangle her later. Just not here. _She thought again and again. That helped her keep her cool for a little while, but Luna's next words finally snapped her patience.

"And after he chose _me _over you." She sneered. 

Mikan stood up and glared at her.

"For your information Koizumi, I don't care whether or not Natsume chose you over me. I don't care whether or not the two of you are dating. And most of all, I don't even care if you and Natsume got married. Because frankly, it doesn't matter to me one way or the other." She yelled.

Luna leered at her.

"Koizumi-san and Yukihara-san, please stop all of the bickering." Narumi finally spoke up.

Luna turned around and shot him a dirty look.

"Mind you own business, gay freak!" She yelled.

Narumi flushed for a moment but later regained his composure.

"Young lady, mind your manners!" His voice turned authoritative.

Luna ignored him. She turned around and faced Mikan.

"Move." She ordered.

Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"And why should I?" She challenged.

Anger flashed in Luna's eyes.

"Because I have to sit next to _my _Natsume-kun."

Mikan couldn't help but snort.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but this is _my _seat. Go. Find. Your. Own." She emphasized each word.

"Why you little…" Luna's patience must have finally snapped, because she raised her hand, ready to slap Mikan.

Mikan, on the other hand, expected Luna to react that way. She was already prepared to dodge the hit, but fortunately, the action was no longer necessary. Luna's hand was already stopped when it was only a few inches away from Mikan's face.

"Don't. You. Dare." Natsume said between gritted teeth.

"Natsume-kun, why did you…?" Luna's question trailed off; she was too shocked to finish her question.

"Shut the hell up." Natsume ordered.

"But Natsume-kun—" Luna tried to defend herself but she was cut off.

"I said shut up!" Natsume yelled. Luna finally became quiet. The class stared at him in shocked amazement.

After several minutes, class finally came into session, although some of their classmates cast Mikan and the others glances now and again.

Fortunately, Luna didn't share the same classes with neither Mikan nor Natsume, so they had their classes in peace. But unfortunately for them, Luna was still free to bother them during lunch.

The group was supposed to have a celebration during lunch period for the success of Mikan being the model chosen for the cover of LEX magazine. But unluckily, Luna Koizumi had to show up and ruin all of the fun. Even the cake that Anna prepared was becoming unappetizing.

"Come on Natsume-kun, let's eat lunch somewhere else. It's too boring here." Luna whined.

"Why that little…" Sumire, who was sitting next to Mikan, was about to stand up and hit Luna, but Mikan managed to pull her back to her seat.

"Calm down. Just continue eating your food and ignore her." Mikan hissed.

"But—" Sumire tried to protest but Mikan shook her head.

"Just ignore her, please." Mikan said.

Sumire reluctantly went back to her food, picking at the icing on her cake.

"I can't believe that you're so calm about this Mikan." She grumbled under her breath.

"Trust me, I'm really fighting the urge to strangle her right now." Mikan muttered.

"I can't believe that you're not doing anything about this Hotaru." Sumire grumbled once again.

The two of them turned to look at Hotaru, who had a lot of food stuffed in her mouth.

"Who says I'm not doing anything about it? I've been polishing my baka gun since homeroom period already. Just you guys wait until the last period ends." She smiled evilly. Immediately, Mikan and Sumire couldn't wait until all of their classes ended.

"Natsume-kun, why don't we go outside of the school some time?" Luna asked Natsume, smiling sweetly. "I heard that there's this very romantic beach where we can have a clear view of the sunset together." She fluttered her eyelashes together.

Mikan couldn't help but be impressed with Natsume's patience. Although, when she turned to glance at him, she found his hand balled up into fists. She also noticed that Ruka and the others were starting to get annoyed.

"I've got to go. I forgot that I have to submit a few papers to Yamada-sensei." Mikan made her excuses.

"We'll come with you!" Almost everyone in the table spoke up all at the same time, obviously wanting to be get out of the cafeteria as fast as they could. Frankly, everyone wanted to be as far away from Luna Koizumi as possible.

"Oh, just leave her be. After all, garbage doesn't belong here." Luna sneered.

"Excuse me?" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you're deaf as well?" Luna smiled cunningly. She grabbed a glass of water from the table and stood to face her. "You. Are. Garbage." She said, and she splashed Mikan's face with water.

Mikan blinked back the water in her eyes. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at their table in shock. Hotaru was reaching for the baka gun in her pocket, but Mikan signaled her to stop.

"That does it." Mikan said between gritted teeth. She looked at Anna. "Sorry for what I'm about to do Anna-chan, I promise to make it up to you later."

Anna looked flustered.

"Sure, Mikan-chan. But what are you—" She didn't manage to finish her question.

Mikan took her plate, which was full of Anna's homemade strawberry shortcake, and splotched it on Luna's smirking face.

"Eat that, Koizumi." She said.

She grabbed her bag, turned around, and left the cafeteria, Hotaru and the others following behind, leaving the whole cafeteria staring at their wake, dumbfounded and shocked.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 13! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is here!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 14: The Substitute Music Teacher**

* We were given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, and two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other one was given to someone else for us to find.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Sumire exclaimed the minute that she entered the classroom.

"What is it Sumire-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, what's gotten you so excited about, Permy?" Mikan added.

Sumire, who was too full of excitement, let out an ear-piercing squeal.

"Reo Mouri is going to be our substitute music teacher!" She exclaimed.

All of the girls who heard her announcement also squealed with delight. They surrounded Sumire like bees swarming around honey. Even the girls from the other sections and year levels joined the crowd.

"Are you serious?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"How long is he going to stay in the academy?"

The girls continued to interrogate and bombard Sumire question after question. It was a wonder how she managed to answer each one.

"Who's Reo Mouri?" Koko spoke up through the noise.

Almost every girl in the room gasped. They stared at him in shock.

Koko didn't even flinch despite the glares that some of the girls were directing at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, completely oblivious.

The fan girls instantly surrounded him.

"You don't _know _who Reo Mouri is?"

"How can you _not _know him?"

"I can't believe that you're not even aware of how popular he is!"

Within a span of a few seconds, Kokoro Yome was enveloped in a mob of angry and obsessed Reo Mouri fan girls.

"This is so typical of Koko." Ruka chuckled. The others couldn't help but laugh as well.

But fortunately for Koko, the bell finally rang and after several minutes, the fan girls returned (although reluctantly) to their respective classes. And after two periods, the long-awaited music class finally came into session.

When Mikan and the others arrived in the music room, they were greeted by a handsome young man around his early twenties.

The man had red hair and intense amethyst-colored eyes. He was probably the most handsome guy that Mikan ever saw, well, apart from Natsume of course (although, she'd never let him know that). This was none other than Reo Mouri, one of the most famous singers and actors in Japan.

Almost every girl in Class 2-A squealed with delight when they saw him.

"Good morning, class." His voice was gentle, soft and most definitely, _intriguing. _Even Mikan couldn't help but be drawn to his voice.

Everyone immediately seated themselves, the front row mostly occupied by girls.

"Since this is our first day of class, why don't we spend the whole period getting to know each other?" Reo smiled at them. Almost every girl in the classroom sighed dreamily.

"Well, first of all, let me greet all of you with a song." Reo winked at them.

He grabbed the guitar on his side and started strumming. Everyone instantly became quiet and started to listen.

Top down in the summer sun  
>The day we met was like a hit and run<br>And I still taste it on my tongue.

The sky was burning up like fireworks  
>You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt<br>But girl, in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
>I love you forever, forever is over<br>We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
>So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye<p>

There's just one thing would make me say  
>I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover<br>I love you forever, but now it's over.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<p>

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Now it's over.<p>

The moment that he finished strumming his guitar, almost every girl in the class started cheering "Reo-sama! Reo-sama! Reo-sama!" over and over again. Typical, alright. But Mikan admitted that she was also tempted to join them and frankly, Natsume noticed.

"You don't actually like that guy, do you?" He raised his eyebrow in question.

Mikan blushed in embarrassment for getting caught in the act. She looked away from him.

"So what? After all, he was _undeniably _good." She said.

"Hn." Natsume muttered, unimpressed. "But I'm a lot better." He smirked.

Mikan rolled her eyes.

"So, who knows how to play the guitar here?" Reo asked when the class (actually, the girls) finally calmed down.

Before anyone else could respond, someone yelled out.

"I do." Natsume Hyuuga raised his hand. Everyone stared at him in shocked amazement.

"Well then, let's see what you can do." Reo grinned, handing him the guitar, but Natsume made no effort to take it.

Instead, he turned to look at Mikan, a mischievous grin etched on his face. Mikan couldn't help but feel nervous on what he was about to do.

"Before I perform, I want this girl to sing _with _me." He grabbed hold of Mikan's hand, forcing her to stand up.

"No way!" Mikan tried to break hold of his grasp, but Natsume didn't budge.

Reo Mouri grinned again.

"This is interesting." He said. "Well, why not? The two of you please come to the front." He moved away to give them some space.

Although reluctantly, Mikan followed Natsume to the front of the classroom. Everyone was staring at them in anticipation.

Natsume started strumming the guitar. Mikan immediately recognized the chords of the song. Natsume started singing.

I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought<br>Hey, you know, this could be something  
>'Cause everything you do and words you say<br>You know that it all takes my breath away  
>And now I'm left with nothing.<p>

Mikan sang along with him.

So maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one  
>But there's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one.

Mikan looked at Natsume. He was smiling. Smiling at her. She smiled back and continued to sing.

I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes<br>The way you taste  
>You make it hard for breathing<br>'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing.

Natsume joined her.

Maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>Maybe two is better than one  
>But there's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking  
>I can't live without you<br>'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
>But there's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>But I'll figure it out<br>When all is said and done  
>Two is better than one<br>Two is better than one.

When they finished, they were immediately greeted by a great warm of applause.

Mikan hurriedly wiped the tears in her eyes before anyone could notice. She couldn't help but feel emotional. After all, it was her and Natsume's favorite song. It was _their_ song.

The memories of what they used to have hit her hard.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone immediately started to exit the room. Natsume approached Mikan.

"So, who's better now?" He grinned.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sorry, but you have to try a little bit harder." She grinned at him, turned around and left, leaving him staring after her.

**That ends Chapter 14! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is here!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 15: An Unexpected Turn of Events**

*****Make a change while you still have the chance, because there comes the time that there will be a lot of changes but no more room for chances.

"Okay, class. Today, we're going to play dodge ball!" The girls' gym instructor, Shizune Yamanouchi, announced.

Some of the girls in Mikan's class groaned in frustration. Even Sumire and the others weren't quite excited.

"Aw, come on guys! Dodge ball is a lot of fun." Mikan tried to cheer them up.

"Easy for you to say, Mikan. You're the athletic type." Sumire muttered.

"Geez, don't worry about the game you guys! All we have to do is to dodge the ball."

"And avoid getting pummeled to the ground." Nonoko muttered.

Mikan rolled her eyes.

"You guys are too pessimistic. Just trust me. This. Is. Going. To. Be. Fun!" She emphasized each word. The others just grumbled in frustration.

They were each given a colored jersey that signified the team that they were in: the red team or the white team. Mikan and the others all received a red jersey.

"This is so great! We're all in the same team." Mikan cheered. The others couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, isn't it great? I get a chance to embarrass you in front of the whole class by beating you at your favorite game." Someone cackled behind them.

Mikan immediately recognized that voice. She turned around and faced Luna Koizumi, who was wearing a white jersey, a smirk etched on her face. Mikan was tempted to punch her right in the face. After all, even though Natsume looks cooler and more handsome when he smirks, Luna just looked like a witch who had a seizure.

"Oh, really? Are you sure that it won't end up the other way around?" Mikan snickered.

"Of course it won't." Luna sneered. "After all, you will always be the loser." She cackled again.

Mikan couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that so, Koizumi?" She raised an eyebrow. "If I were you, I wouldn't be so arrogant."

"And why not?" Luna challenged.

"You, of all people, wouldn't want a repeat of what happened the other day now, do you?" Mikan grinned.

Anger flashed in Luna's eyes, but she managed to calm herself down.

"I was just taken by surprise. I could've avoided being splotched on the face by that cake." She leered.

"Really?" Mikan laughed out right. Then suddenly, her expression turned serious. "Well, unless you want another cake splotched on your face, don't ever cross my line."

Luna flushed in embarrassment. Mikan and others left her and went to the left side of the court. They immediately put on their jerseys. Afterwards, Coach Yamanouchi, who will be their referee for the game, blew her whistle.

And thus the game started.

Both teams immediately grabbed the balls in front of them and threw as hard as they could. Mikan ran around the left side of the court as fast as she could, dodging balls and catching a few ones along the way.

Sumire was also good (although she said she didn't like the game). She was fast on her feet, almost catlike, dodging two balls that were aimed at her and simultaneously hitting three players at the other team. Nonoko and Anna played side by side, using the lob and drill attack (refer to Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide ). But where was Hotaru?

Mikan almost stopped on her tracks when she saw her best friend sitting on the sidelines.

"Hotaru, what the heck are you doing there?" She yelled.

Hotaru looked at her.

"I'm tired." She simply said.

"Typical, Hotaru." Mikan fought the urge to throw the ball that she was holding at her best friend.

But instead, she placed all of her concentration on winning the game.

After a few minutes, each team only had two members left. Mikan and Sumire stood on the left side of the court, while Luna and Wakako stood on the right.

Sumire immediately threw a ball and was able to hit Wakako. But unfortunately, Luna also managed to hit her in the process.

And then there were two.

"See if you can catch this, Yukihara!" Luna threw the ball at Mikan as hard as she could, directly aiming at her face.

But Mikan was too fast. She ducked and extended her hands upward, catching the ball in the process. She grinned at Luna's shock-filled face.

"See? I caught it." She said, bouncing the ball for effect.

Coach Yamanouchi blew her whistle.

"Game over. Red team wins!" She announced.

Cheers were immediately heard from the other members of the red team.

Mikan was soon enveloped in a sea of hugs. Luna flushed in embarrassment. Then she let out an ear-piercing scream.

"That. Was. Just. A. Fluke!" She yelled, and she stormed out of the gym as fast as she could.

Mikan and the others just ignored her and continued to celebrate their victory. Afterwards, they went to the locker room to shower and change.

But the moment Mikan opened the door, a dodge ball came flying out of the room, barely missing her face by an inch.

"Oops, sorry." Luna sneered.

Mikan's good mood was immediately spoiled. Frankly, Luna wasn't intent on giving up. But before Mikan could do anything about the situation, Luna was hit across the forehead by none other than the baka gun.

"Oops, sorry." Hotaru said, although she didn't look sorry at all. Mikan and the others burst out laughing.

After a long period of nothing but a boring lecture on the history of the quadratic equation from Jinno, the group finally had lunch.

They were having an animated conversation while eating, when suddenly, Hikari Nishizawa, a student from Class 2-B, approached their table.

"Yukihara-san, Jinno-sensei wants to see you immediately." She said.

"Jinno?" Mikan whined in frustration.

"Maybe you failed your quiz again, baka." Hotaru said.

"Damn, what could he possibly want from me?" Mikan muttered. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran towards the math lab.

But when she got there, she noticed that no one was around.

"Jinno-sensei?" She called out.

No answer.

Thinking it was probably just a practical joke, Mikan turned around to leave. But before she had the chance, someone hit her hard on the head and she lost all consciousness.

When she woke up, she found herself sitting on a wooden chair, her hands bound behind her back, and her feet tied together. There was a tape placed over her mouth.

She looked at her surroundings, and she was sure that she was in the school's storage room. She tried to loosen the ropes on her hands, but they were too tight. Suddenly, a voice spoke behind her.

"So glad of you to finally join us, Mikan Yukihara."

**So, who do you guys think the culprit is? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is here!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 16: The Revelation**

*Death does kill the human body of the person but not their soul. Pain kills the emotions of the soul but not the human body. But lost of a loved one is killing both the whole body and soul.

Someone took the tape off of Mikan's mouth.

"I never expected the three of you to become best buds." Mikan couldn't help but snort.

Standing in front of her, side by side, were none other than Luna Koizumi, Megumi Shimizu and surprisingly, Mayumi Yoshikawa.

"Not really." Luna grumbled under her breath.

"We're hardly friends at all." Megumi muttered.

"But despite that, the three of us all share one common denominator." Mayumi said.

"And what's that?" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"We all hate your guts." All three of them said at the same time. Mikan couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Well, I understand why Koizumi and Megumi are here, but what I don't get is why you're here Mayumi." She looked at Mayumi questioningly. "You already have Eiji, what else would you possibly want?"

Mayumi gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Have Eiji? You've got to be kidding me!" She laughed hysterically. "Eiji _broke up _with me because you found out about the two of us. My friends started to avoid me because they didn't want to get on your 'bad side'. And you know what? The drama club also kicked me out because they think that I've 'gone against' you." She said in disgust.

"I see why." Mikan grumbled.

"What did you say?" Mayumi was about to charge after her, but Luna and Megumi pulled her back.

"Calm yourself down, you idiot! You seriously don't want to draw any unwanted attention now, do you?" Luna hissed.

"But—" Mayumi struggled to break free, but the other two tightened their grip on her.

"We'll get back on her back later. Just. Not. Now." Luna said between gritted teeth.

Mayumi finally managed to calm down.

Mikan laughed. The three of them looked at her.

"Come on." She snickered. "What's the point of bringing me here in the first place? After all, what could you guys possibly gain? If it's revenge, well too bad. Because frankly, even if you guys hit me, killed me or even locked me up here for the rest of my life, everyone will find out what you did. Do you guys seriously think that Kazumi Yukihara would actually let you get away after hurting his one and only niece? You three would most probably get expelled from the academy. And if possible, banned. And also, my father will sue all of your families and deprive you of everything that you own. All because of one little incident." She simpered.

"You actually dare threaten us?" Megumi yelled.

"Not really." Mikan muttered. "I'm just stating facts."

"Why you little…" Megumi hit Mikan hard on the head with an iron pipe.

Mikan started to have dark spots in her vision. There was a loud ringing sound in her ears. Her head was bleeding and she was halfway into losing consciousness. Damn. She forgot about Megumi's short-temperedness.

"Stop it, Shimizu!" Luna pulled Megumi back before she had a chance to hit Mikan again. "You seriously don't want to kill her, do you?" She hissed.

"But she went too far!" Megumi protested.

"So? Don't fall for her tricks! She's just intimidating us. If you lose your temper now, we'll be found out soon." Luna yelled.

"But what about you, Koizumi?" Mikan spoke up from behind them. "Even if I'm gone, do you really think that Natsume would actually date you after what you guys did?" She challenged.

"That does it!" Luna's patience finally snapped. She grabbed the pole that Megumi was holding and raised it, ready to hit Mikan straight on the head.

Mikan closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact. Even if she died now, at least she didn't die a coward.

_Natsume, I love you._ She instantly thought.

She heard something snap, but she didn't feel anything hitting her. She opened her eyes and found Natsume on his knees, clutching his now broken shoulder.

"Natsume-kun!" Luna gasped, dropping the iron pole in shock. She retreated back a few steps. "I'm…so…sorry…" Tears started flowing from her eyes. She, Megumi and Mayumi ran away in fear, before anyone could catch them.

Natsume ignored them and looked at Mikan's shocked face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes full of concern. Somehow, he managed to untie the ropes that bound Mikan's hands and feet.

But when Mikan looked at him, there was blood dripping down his arm from his shoulder.

Mikan couldn't help but sob.

"What…do you…think…you're…doing?" She said between deep breaths. "Because…of me…your…shoulder is…broken." She sobbed even harder.

"Stupid." Natsume muttered. "Even if I have to risk my life in order to save you, I'd willingly do it." His eyes bored into hers.

"You're the one who's stupid! Why the hell would you even do that?" Mikan was yelling now. "I'm not worth risking your life for!"

Natsume's patience snapped. Mikan didn't have time for an argument or another bickering session. She was barely able to speak. And her head was throbbing like crazy. But Natsume didn't argue with her or insult her. Instead, he did the most unexpected thing Mikan could ever think of in that situation. He kissed her.

Yes, Natsume Hyuuga kissed her.

"Stupid." He said again, as he gently let her go. "Of course I'd risk my life for you. Do I have to spell it out for you to finally understand?"

Mikan was too shocked to speak and Natsume's next words didn't help at all.

"It's because I'm still in love with you."

**Okay, I know that you guys are probably thinking "That's the end already?". Sorry to all of you who aren't satisfied but a writer needs some rest too, you know. (-_-) But anyways, Chapter 17 will be coming up soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 is here!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 17: The Alice Dance**

*It hurts to love someone and not to be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel.

Mikan woke up and found herself lying on a soft warm bed in an unfamiliar room, bright lights glaring down at her. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and she finally realized where she was.

She was in the hospital wing of Alice Academy, although she didn't know how she got there. The last thing that she could remember was Hotaru and the others finding her and Natsume in the storage room, and as they ushered them out of the room, she fell unconscious.

Her head was wrapped up in bandages, and there was still a light ringing sound in her ears. Although with difficulty, she managed to move her body into a sitting position. That was when she noticed the hand holding hers and the person sitting on the chair beside her bed. Mikan fought the urge to gasp in surprise.

Natsume was here.

Fortunately, he was sleeping soundly, his head resting on the side of her bed. He looked tired, worn out. He probably stayed up all night watching over her.

Mikan brushed the hair away from his eyes. Natsume looked gentle and peaceful as he slept. She noticed the cast on his arm. Mikan couldn't help but feel a stabbing pain in her chest. It was because of her that Natsume broke his shoulder. It was because of her that he had to risk even his own arm in order to save her.

_It's because I'm still in love with you. _The words ran through her mind.

Mikan couldn't help but blush at the memory. Her heart started to beat faster. Even though Natsume already said that he loved her before, he didn't say it to her _directly._

But what happened on that day in the storage room was different. He even kissed her. Mikan couldn't help but savor the feel of his lips over hers. The memory had imprinted itself on her mind. She gently touched his cheek.

"I see that you're finally awake." A voice spoke up from the door.

Mikan immediately sat up straight and found herself facing her best friend, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hotaru." Mikan blushed in an even brighter shade of red.

"Sorry to ruin your moment." Hotaru said, approaching her.

Mikan looked away in embarrassment.

"I can't believe that you saw that." She muttered.

"I also caught it on camera." Hotaru smiled evilly.

Mikan immediately turned to look at her best friend. She wasn't joking at all. In Hotaru's hand was none other than her camera. Mikan's eyes widened in shocked surprise.

She tried a grab for the camera, but it was little bit difficult with Natsume holding her other hand and with her body's current condition. Hotaru retreated a step.

"Hotaru! Delete that picture, please." Mikan hissed. She tried to lower her voice as much as she could. After all, she didn't want to disturb Natsume's peaceful slumber.

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Geez baka, calm yourself down. I was only kidding." She set aside her camera and grabbed a chair, placing it beside Mikan's bed. She kept a fair distance between her and Natsume's sleeping figure.

"Hotaru, you're so mean!" Mikan whined, but somehow, she felt relieved.

"You should get used to it already, baka." Hotaru grumbled under her breath. "Don't you realize how worried we were when we found out that you were kidnapped?" She demanded.

Mikan instantly felt guilt building up in her chest.

"I'm sorry." She said. Tears started to form in her eyes.

Hotaru sighed grudgingly.

"I'm sorry for bursting out like that, but we were worried sick! We've been searching for you for hours, but we weren't able to find any trace of you. No one even saw you. Also, we couldn't find Nishizawa, that's why we had no clue on where to look for you. Fortunately, Hyuuga heard you and the others yelling in the storage room and we were able to make it on time. Heaven only knows what we could've done if we were a few minutes too late." Worry and deep concern showed in Hotaru's eyes, making Mikan's guilt increase tenfold.

"I'm really sorry." Tears started flowing from Mikan's eyes.

"Stop crying, idiot." Hotaru muttered. "At least you're safe now." She said, as she patted Mikan's back.

After a few minutes, Mikan finally calmed down.

"What happened to Koizumi and the others?" She asked.

Anger and deep hatred flashed in Hotaru's eyes.

"They were expelled of course. We managed to catch them when they tried to run away from the storage room." She said in disgust. "If you ask me, they should've sent those three to jail."

Mikan stared out of the window.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"About a week or so." Hotaru replied.

Mikan looked at her best friend in surprise.

"I've been stuck here in the hospital wing for a week?" She shrieked. Natsume stirred in his sleep.

"Keep your voice down you idiot." Hotaru ordered.

"But aren't we supposed to be preparing for the Alice Festival this week?" Mikan hissed. She tried to count the days that have passed in her mind.

"Don't worry about it." Hotaru assured. "We already have it under control. Just stay here and heal. After all, your body needs all the rest that it could get."

Mikan looked at Natsume's sleeping face.

"How long has Natsume been watching over me?"

"After the doctor placed that cast on his arm, Natsume insisted that he didn't need to stay in the hospital. Of course, the staff didn't let him leave." Hotaru grumbled. "The doctors and nurses were having difficulty with him because he wouldn't stay in his room. He always kept sneaking out in order to see you. So after a few days, they finally let him out. Since then, he didn't attend any of his classes and just stayed here."

Mikan squeezed Natsume's hand.

"He really does love me." She whispered.

Hotaru suddenly stood up from her seat.

"Well, I've got to go." She made her excuses. "I just came by in order to check up on you. Also, I have to tell Sumire and the others that you've already woken up. We'll visit you later after classes end." She turned around and walked to the door. "I'll give you two lovebirds some privacy." She grinned and left.

"See you later, Hotaru." Mikan called after her.

Her gaze drifted back to Natsume's sleeping face.

"Natsume." She said, although she knew that he was still asleep. "I'm still in love with you too." She whispered. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Natsume stirred for a moment. Mikan was worried that she might have woken him up. But fortunately, he continued to sleep, a smile etched up on his face. Mikan wondered if he heard what she said. But at that moment, it didn't seem to matter.

She lay back under the covers and closed her eyes, listening to Natsume's even breathing. She didn't know how long she stayed that way but she didn't care. After all, Natsume was already with her. She didn't need anything else.

_A few days later…_

"Yukihara-san, will you please be my date to the Alice Dance?" Kaji Yamazaki, an upperclassman from Class 3-B, asked.

Mikan flushed and looked away.

"I'm really sorry Yamazaki-sempai, but I really think that you should ask someone else." She apologized. She caught sight of Hotaru and the others. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go. See you later sempai." She immediately made her excuses.

"But Yukihara-san—" Kaji called after her but Mikan pretended not to hear him. She ran away as fast as she could. Fortunately, she was able to catch up with Hotaru and the others.

"I'm impressed, Mikan. That's like the fifteenth proposal you've received this morning." Sumire grinned.

"And it's not even homeroom period yet." Anna said.

"Plus, most of them came from the upperclassmen." Nonoko added.

Mikan gave an exasperated sigh.

"I really wish that they'd stop it." She muttered. "They're driving me crazy. Every minute, there's a different boy asking me out."

"And you don't like that?" Sumire asked.

Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Of course I don't! I _hate_ unwanted attention." She grumbled under her breath. She looked at the four of them. "So, who are you guys going with?" She asked.

Hotaru remained indifferent. On the other hand, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire actually blushed.

"Well?" Mikan coaxed.

The three of them looked away from her, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Well, you see…" Sumire started.

"We kind of…umm…" Anna trailed off.

"It was really unexpected…" Nonoko muttered.

Several minutes passed, and none of them have given up an answer.

"WHO IS IT?" Mikan yelled, irritated.

The three of them looked at her, stunned at her outburst. Then, hesitantly, they approached her and each whispered in her ear.

"WHAT?" Mikan shrieked. She stared at them in shock.

"Mikan-chan, we're so sorry that we didn't tell you." Anna apologized.

"We didn't have the chance." Nonoko added.

"And especially after the kidnapping incident." Sumire said.

"How long?" Mikan asked.

"A week." Anna said.

"Five days." Nonoko said.

"Three days." Sumire said.

They all answered hesitantly, as though afraid that Mikan might strangle them. What she did next was what shocked them the most. She gave a loud, ear-piercing squeal and hugged them.

"I'm so happy for all of you!" She cheered. Sumire and the others all sighed with relief.

"You're not mad?" Sumire asked.

Mikan laughed.

"And why should I? On the contrary, I'm absolutely ecstatic. The three of you have boyfriends!" She grinned.

The three of them smiled at her.

"What about you, Hotaru? Who are you going with?" Mikan finally asked.

"I'm not going with anyone." Hotaru said, as she polished her baka gun.

"Typical, Hotaru." Mikan muttered.

"What about you, Mikan?" Sumire asked.

"Me?"

"Duh, you're the object of admiration from almost every male student here in the school." Sumire grumbled.

"She's most probably going with Hyuuga." Hotaru spoke up.

"Yeah, everyone also assumes that the two of you will go together." Anna said.

"And everyone thinks that you guys will be voted as King and Queen of The Dance." Nonoko added.

"Actually, I'm not going." Mikan said.

"WHAT?" Sumire, Anna and Nonoko stared at her in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course I am." Mikan said, already decided. "I'm not attending the Alice Dance."

**That ends Chapter 17! I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 is here!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 18: Confessions**

*My heart is like a puzzle. You are the missing piece. Without you, I am not complete.

"Geez, what the hell was I thinking?" Mikan muttered as she sat down on the soft grass that surrounded the large Sakura tree, her back leaning against its trunk.

She stared across the large quadrangle of Alice Academy, and she gave a heartfelt sigh. Despite the fact that she said that she didn't want to go to the Alice Dance, she found herself yearning to be there with everybody, dancing, laughing and having the time of their lives. She even wore the red dress that LEX studios had sent her a few days ago. She sighed once again.

In truth, she really didn't know the reason why she didn't want to attend the Alice Dance at all. In fact, she wasn't even thinking straight at that time.

She sighed once again.

"I thought you weren't going to attend the dance." A voice spoke from above her.

Mikan looked up and found Natsume sitting on one of the tree's branches, an eyebrow raised.

She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Well, that was what I'd _originally _planned." She muttered. She felt her face start to get warm. Why does Natsume always seem to find her in the most unexpected places?

Natsume jumped down from the tree and dusted off his pants. Mikan noticed that he was wearing a black tuxedo with a red long-sleeved shirt underneath. She couldn't help but marvel on how his attire suited him. He turned to look at her and their eyes met. Mikan blushed once again and looked away.

"Falling for me already, Mikan?" Natsume smirked.

"Not likely." Mikan lied. She hoped that he didn't notice how much her voice trembled.

Natsume sat down beside her, stretching out his long legs. He stared at the evening sky.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Mikan finally asked, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

Natsume looked at her.

"Why? Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Mikan blurted out without thinking. "What I mean is, you don't really have to leave. Stay here if you want." She said, her eyes avoiding his.

Natsume surprised her by laughing. Mikan turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her face redder than ever.

Natsume gave her a cocky smile.

"I didn't really expect you to react that way." He chuckled. "But anyways, even if you wanted me to leave, I still would've stayed." He grinned.

Mikan couldn't help but smile back at him. Suddenly, she heard music playing from the quadrangle.

It's your chance take her hand to the floor  
>(fellas just the moment you've been waiting for)<br>Girl if you see something you like then let 'em know  
>(ladies I know you're ready)<br>Coz you only got one chance  
>(yeah yeah)<br>For your first dance  
>(you never forget 'bout your first dance)<br>So take advantage of the slow jam  
>(tell 'em J.B.) Yeah, man.<p>

Natsume suddenly stood up and grabbed hand, urging her to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Mikan couldn't help but ask.

Natsume snorted.

"It's really obvious that you want to dance." He grumbled. "Come on, get up already." He coaxed.

Mikan stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist. They started to sway with the music, letting it move between them. Mikan closed her eyes and savored the feel of Natsume's arms around her.

When I close my eyes,  
>I see me and you at the prom<br>We've both been waiting so long  
>For this day to come<br>Now that it's here  
>Let's make it special.<p>

(I can't deny)  
>There's so many thoughts in my mind<br>The D.J.'s playing my favorite song  
>Ain't no chaperones<br>This could be the night of your dreams

Only if you give, give the first dance to me  
>Girl I promise I'll be gentle<br>I know we gotta do it slowly  
>If you give, give the first dance to me<br>I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
>'Coz it only happens once, once in a lifetime<p>

Mikan couldn't help but smile at the moment, especially since Natsume also sang along with the song. To her, he sounded a lot better than the singer himself (no offense to Justin Bieber fans out there).

I couldn't ask for more  
>We're rocking back and forth<br>Under the disco ball  
>We're the only ones on the floor<p>

(I can't deny)  
>There's so many thought in my mind<br>The D.J.'s playing my favorite song (favorite song)  
>Now we're all alone (all alone)<br>Here's the opportunity

Only if you give, give the first dance to me  
>Girl I promise I'll be gentle<br>I know we gotta do it slowly  
>If you give, give the first dance to me<br>I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
>Coz it only happens once, once in a lifetime<p>

Everybody says that we look cute together  
>Let's make this a night the two of us remember<br>No teachers around to see us dancing close  
>I'm telling you our parents will never know<br>Before the lights go up  
>And the music turns off<br>Now's the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss  
>your glass slippers in my hand right here<br>We'll make it before the clock strikes nine

If you just give, give the first dance to me  
>Girl I promise I'll be gentle<br>(i know)But we gotta do it slowly  
>If you give, give the first dance to me<br>(give the first dance baby)  
>I'm gonna' cherish every moment<br>Coz it only happens once, once in a lifetime

Usher: it's your chance take her hand to the floor (to the floor)  
>girl, if you see something you like then let 'em know<br>coz you only got one chance, for your first dance  
>so take advantage of this slow down<br>yeah man.

If you give, give the first dance to me  
>I'm gonna' cherish every moment<br>Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime

And finally, the music stopped.

Mikan didn't want Natsume to let her go. She didn't want him to move away from her. She wanted them to stay that way, together, forever.

"I'm still in love with you, Natsume." She finally said the words out loud.

Natsume gently let her go to look at her.

"I already know." He grinned.

Mikan stared at him in surprise.

"You…heard?" She blushed for what seemed like the nth time that day.

"I heard every single word." Natsume grinned again.

"Natsume, you big meanie!" Mikan cried. "I can't believe that you didn't even say a thing."

"Well, I was too happy." Natsume gave her another cocky grin. He held her once again, more tightly this time.

Tears started flowing from Mikan's eyes.

"Idiot. You don't need to cry." Natsume said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I can't help it!" Mikan cried even harder.

Natsume smiled tenderly at her.

"Well anyways, I love you too." He said, and he leaned down to kiss her.

Mikan would always remember this night. And she knew that this moment would last forever.

**That ends Chapter 18! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Sorry that I haven't updated the other day! Here's Chapter 19!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 19: Unexpected Circumstances**

*It is better for a girl to sleep a hundred years and be kissed and awakened by the right prince, than to stay awake and be kissed a hundred times by the wrong frog.

"Is it true?"

"It can't be!"

"No way!"

Almost every student in the High School Division was going on about one particularly trivial topic in the school. It seems as though that another rumor has gone out, and typically, everyone was already gossiping on whether it was true or not.

And suddenly, the topic of each and every student's conversations entered the halls.

Mikan Yukihara and Natsume Hyuuga walked through the halls, their friends following behind them. The two of them were, surprisingly, holding each other's hands. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as the group passed. So, the rumors _were _true.

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Yukihara were, in fact, going out.

Whispers and hushed voices quickly followed their entrance. The group didn't bother to pay attention to any of them. After all, they were already used to it. The latest gossip and rumors always seemed to be focused on these two particular groups.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" An oblivious Koko asked, as the group entered the classroom.

"Idiot. They're not really staring at _us_. They're only staring at _them_." Kitsu gestured towards Mikan and Natsume.

"Oh, I see." Koko gave a sigh of relief. "I hate it when people stare at me." He grinned.

Sumire hit him hard on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Koko rubbed the back of his head.

Sumire rolled her eyes.

"That's for being a stupid idiot." She grumbled under her breath.

The rest of the group completely ignored the two of them as they bickered. They proceeded to their assigned seats. Hotaru approached Mikan's and Natsume's desk.

"This is what you guys call 'keeping it secret'?" She raised her eyebrows in question.

Mikan blushed furiously. Natsume, on the other hand, just smirked.

"Well, I don't like to keep secrets." He grinned.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. Before she had a chance to answer back (or most probably, fire an insult), a voice spoke through the PA system.

"Paging Mikan Yukihara-san, High School Principal, Kazumi Yukihara-san, would like to see you. Please come to the office immediately." And the PA system was turned off.

Everyone turned their gazes towards their desk, their eyes focused on Mikan.

"What did you do this time, baka?" Hotaru demanded.

Mikan shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know." She sighed. She looked at Natsume sadly. "I guess I'll have to see you later during class then." She said and she stood up from her seat. "Well, I'll see you guys later." She said to the others.

But before Mikan could move away from their desk, Natsume grabbed her arm, and without even a moment's hesitation, he kissed her in front of everyone in the room.

"See you later." He grinned, and he gently let her go.

Mikan blushed once again. Everyone continued to stare at her as she exited the classroom.

_A few hours later…_

Classes were already over when Mikan walked out of the principal's office. She immediately went to the back of the High School Building, where the Sakura garden was located. She sighed with relief when she found someone waiting for her there. Under the branches of the Sakura tree, leaning against the trunk with a manga in his hands, was Natsume.

Mikan sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What took you so long?" Natsume asked, setting aside the manga that he was holding. He draped his arm over Mikan's shoulder, holding her close.

Mikan looked at his face.

"I'm really sorry. Uncle and I had a lot to talk about." She explained.

"And what was it about?"

"Nothing important." Mikan said quickly. A little _too _quickly.

Unfortunately, Natsume noticed.

"He wouldn't actually call you up so unexpectedly in the middle of the morning and finally let you leave when it's already the end of the day if it wasn't so important." He pointed out.

Mikan sighed.

"Fine." She grumbled under her breath. "The reason why he called me out to the principal's office was because my parents called."

"And what did they want to talk about?"

"Well," Mikan hesitated. She looked at Natsume straight in the eyes. "They found out about the incident." She whispered.

Panic flashed in Natsume's eyes.

"And what did they say?" He asked hesitantly, sitting up.

Mikan assured him with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I managed to straighten things out with them." She tried to keep her voice as normal as possible.

Natsume leaned back against the Sakura tree's trunk once again. Mikan snuggled closer to him.

It was already dark. The moon shined brightly in the night sky, the stars twinkling around it. It was peaceful, calm and perfect. Mikan closed her eyes and savored the moment.

"Mikan." Natsume called.

Mikan looked at him. He was pointing at the heavens, and suddenly, a shooting star crossed the night sky.

"Make a wish." He grinned.

Mikan closed her eyes once again.

_I wish that Natsume and I will be together forever. _She thought.

She opened her eyes and found Natsume smiling tenderly at her.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him.

"You first." She grinned.

Natsume grinned back. He held her tightly.

"I wished that I could spend the rest of the days of my life with you. To laugh with you, to share happy moments together with you, and of most important of all, to grow old with you." He kissed her forehead.

Tears started to form in Mikan's eyes.

"I think I can't grant you that wish." She whispered sadly.

Natsume looked at her in the eyes.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Deep concern was evident in his expression. He wiped the tears that started to flow from her eyes.

Mikan cried even harder.

"Natsume." Mikan spoke his name gently.

"What is it?" Natsume smiled tenderly at her.

Mikan stared at his crimson eyes.

"I'm leaving."

**That ends Chapter 19! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Here's Chapter 20!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Chapter 20: Goodbyes**

*Oftentimes we say goodbye to the person we love without wanting to. Though, that doesn't mean that we've stopped loving them or we've stopped to care. Sometimes goodbye is a painful way to say I Love You.

"You're joking, right?" Natsume asked, his crimson eyes boring into Mikan's.

Mikan wished that she was. Reluctantly, she shook her head.

"But why?" Pain shot across Natsume's eyes.

Mikan looked away from him. Tears were still pouring down from her eyes.

"When my parents found out about the incident, they were furious. They demanded that I should quit boarding school and live with them again." She wrapped her arms around her legs. "They were always so overprotective of me." She sighed.

Natsume ignored her last comment and held her close.

"In Okinawa?" He asked.

Mikan shook her head.

"No." She whispered. "Dad is expanding the company and our family is moving away to America."

Natsume became quiet.

Minutes have passed, but he still didn't speak. Mikan finally looked at him, and her heart all the more became heavy.

Natsume's expression was heartbreaking. His eyes were downcast, but Mikan could still see the sadness in them. And she was the one causing him pain. She wished that she hadn't spoken at all. She wished that she hadn't told him in the first place. But she didn't want to lie to him. Not again. She'd rather have him hate her for telling the truth, rather than have him love her because of lies.

"How long will you be staying there?" Natsume finally asked.

"I don't really know." Mikan admitted. "Who _exactly_ knows? A year? Five years? Ten years? My parents will most probably keep me there for the rest of my life if they wanted."

Natsume tightened his hold on her.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

Mikan sobbed even harder.

"In one week." She whispered.

"But that's too soon." Natsume protested. Mikan could see the anger starting to form in his eyes.

"I know." She whispered.

Mikan didn't want to leave. Of course she didn't. Also, it would be too hard to leave now. Especially since she and Natsume only recently got back together again.

"Isn't there anyway for me to make you stay?" Natsume asked.

There was pain in his eyes. Mikan felt all the more guilty. But there was _no _way. There was no way for her to stay in Alice Academy. After all, her parents said so.

Sadly, she shook her head.

Natsume embraced her tightly. Mikan could hear the fast beating of his heart.

"I don't want you to go." Natsume whispered.

Mikan cried once again.

"Me too." She said as she held onto him.

Mikan wished that time would stop. That next week wouldn't come. She didn't want to leave Natsume's arms. She didn't want to let him go. Because for sure, the two of them wouldn't be able to see each other for a long time. She didn't want that to happen again. But that was impossible.

And so they stayed there, embracing under the Sakura tree, cherishing one of the last few moments that they would be together.

_A week later…_

"I can't believe that you're really leaving." A crying Sumire said as she hugged Mikan goodbye.

Tears started to form in Mikan's eyes.

"I can't believe it too." She whipered.

Anna and Nonoko hugged her as well.

"We'll miss you so much, Mikan-chan!" Anna, who was on the verge of tears, said.

"Take good care of yourself, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko added, also crying.

Mikan couldn't help but cry too. She would really miss the group.

"I'll really miss you guys." She sobbed.

Hotaru approached her, and surprisingly, there were tears in her eyes.

"Stupid baka. Why do you have to leave so suddenly?" She yelled.

Mikan hugged her best friend tightly.

"I'll really miss you too, Hotaru." She whipered.

"I'll really miss your stupidity, baka." Hotaru muttered.

Mikan couldn't help but laugh despite the tears. She each gave a hug to Koko, Kitsu, Yuu and Ruka.

"You guys make sure that you would take care of these girls, okay?" She reminded them.

The boys assured her with a grin.

"Of course we will." Koko said.

"We'll make sure of that." Kitsu added.

"We'll make sure that they're always happy." Yuu spoke up.

"You don't have a thing to worry about." Ruka assured.

Mikan smiled at them.

"Yukihara-san, are you ready?" Makihara-sensei, who will be driving her to the airport, asked.

Mikan nodded.

"But Mikan, aren't you going to wait for Natsume?" Yuu asked.

Mikan shook her head.

"We've already said our goodbyes yesterday." She said.

The group didn't look convinced with her answer.

"Where the hell is that idiot, anyway?" Hotaru demanded.

"We don't really know." Kitsu replied, a troubled expression on his face.

"We haven't seen him at all since yesterday." Koko added.

"But Mikan is about to leave!" Sumire yelled.

The guys all looked troubled.

"Don't worry guys." Mikan assured them with a smile. "I'm sure that Natsume has a reason why he wasn't able to come." She said.

"But Mikan—" Sumire tried to protest but Mikan cut her off.

"It's really okay." She insisted.

She hugged each of them once again. Afterwards, she approached the Alice Academy limousine, ready to get in.

"Goodbye guys." She called after them, waving her hand in goodbye.

"We'll miss you Mikan!" They all replied in chorus.

Mikan stifled a sob. She would really miss this school. She would really miss her friends.

Just as when she was about to enter the car, Natsume suddenly appeared, grabbed her waist and kissed her.

"I made it just on time." He grinned.

Mikan couldn't help but cry out in relief.

"You big idiot! Where the hell have you been?" She cried.

Natsume embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." He whispered.

Mikan cried even harder.

"I'm just so glad that you came." She said.

Natsume gently let her go. He reached for his pocket and got out a small box. Inside was a silver ring with a red stone. He immediately placed it on Mikan's ring finger.

"I will always love you." He whispered, his crimson eyes boring into hers.

Mikan hugged him with all her might.

"I love you too, Natsume. So, so much!" She cried.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Natsume reminded her as they let each other go.

"I will. I promise." Mikan said, tears still flowing from her eyes. Natsume wiped them away.

"Come on, at least smile for me." He chastised.

Mikan couldn't help but smile.

"That's my girl." Natsume also smiled back.

"Yukihara-san, it's time for us to leave." Makihara-sensei called from the driver's seat.

"Yes, sensei." Mikan replied. She looked at Natsume. "I guess this is goodbye." She whispered sadly.

Sadness also flashed in Natsume's eyes. They kissed each other for one last time.

"I'll wait for you forever, Mikan." Natsume whispered. He gently let her go.

Mikan reluctantly went in the car. She rolled down the window.

"I'm never going to stop loving you, Natsume." She said.

They smiled and looked at each other's eyes. No matter how far apart they were, they will never stop loving each other. That was for sure.

**Okay, what another heartbreaking chapter! But before any of you guys can start a riot against me, I just want to remind all of you that there is still ANOTHER CHAPTER NEXT! So, I hope you guys continue to support this story! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	23. The Finale

**Gosh, I can't believe it…but guys, this is the final Chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Final Chapter: Forever in His Arms**

*Love is a funny thing really. All things change when you catch the love virus. Hate can turn to love, and enemies can turn into the ones you wish to spend the rest of your life with. It's weird but the weirdest thing can be the most interesting one that can happen in someone's life.

_10 years later…_

"Attention to all passengers, we have now landed in Japan International Airport. Thank you for joining us. We hope that all of you have enjoyed this flight. Please come again!" The flight attendant announced through the intercom. Mikan immediately sat up straight on her seat.

"Come on baka. We should better hurry up." Hotaru told her.

Mikan immediately grabbed her carry-on item, which was her purse, and followed her best friend out of the plane.

Even after ten years have passed, Hotaru have always stayed by Mikan's side. After graduating from Alice Academy, Hotaru also moved away to America to study abroad. And a few years later, she applied to become Mikan's manager, not that it was necessary. After all, the job would automatically be hers even before she could ask for it.

"It was a pleasure to have you as one of our passengers, Yukihara-san." The chief pilot greeted them as they turned to exit the plane.

Mikan couldn't help but smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied.

After getting their luggage from the baggage claim area, Mikan and Hotaru turned to leave the terminal when a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Mikan! Hotaru! Long time no see!" Sumire ran towards them. Anna and Nonoko were trailing behind her.

Mikan and Hotaru were immediately greeted by bone-crushing hugs from Sumire and the others.

"Guys…can't…breathe…" Mikan managed to say.

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire immediately let the two of them go. Mikan grinned at them.

"I've missed you guys so much!" She exclaimed. The three of them grinned back at her.

"We really missed you too Mikan-chan." Anna smiled.

"Yeah, the last time we saw you was when we were in our second year of high school at Alice Academy." Nonoko added.

Tears started to form in Mikan's eyes as she remembered those happy moments in Alice Academy. Those were the good times and she really missed her friends.

"Come on, don't cry Mikan." Sumire patted her on the back.

"I'm just really happy that I got to see you guys again." Mikan cried. The group shared a hug once again.

"We should hurry up guys, the interview starts in less than an hour." Hotaru reminded them a few minutes later as they exited the terminal.

They loaded Mikan and Hotaru's luggage at the trunk of Sumire's convertible and the five of them immediately got inside. Hotaru sat on the passenger's side of the car with Sumire on the driver's seat, while Mikan, Anna and Nonoko occupied the backseats.

Mikan almost forgot the main reason why they visited Japan in the first place. Well, other than the fact that she wanted to see her friends again of course. Talk with the Stars, one of Japan's most famous television shows, would be broadcasting a live interview with her that night.

"Wow, even though you're a star now Mikan-chan, you haven't changed a bit." Nonoko pointed out.

"Yup, you're still the same Mikan Yukihara that we all know and love." Sumire added.

Mikan couldn't help but smile.

"Well, nothing much has changed anyway." She said.

"What's life like in America?" Anna asked, making conversation.

"Life there is pretty different from life here." Mikan said. "Different climate. Different people. Different environment. But, the people there are also pretty nice. Although, it's sometimes a little bit hard to pronounce some of their names." She grinned.

The others laughed as well.

"She really is the same old Mikan." Sumire said between laughs.

"Well anyways, how about you guys? What happened ever since I left?" Mikan wanted to know every single detail.

"Nothing much." Anna sighed.

"Well, school was a little bit more boring after you left." Nonoko grumbled.

"Yeah, it was pretty much the same until we graduated." Sumire muttered under her breath.

Mikan scowled.

"Aw, come on you guys! There has to be _something _interesting that happened after I left." She whined.

"Well…" Sumire started.

"There is this particular news…" Nonoko said. She gave Anna a pointed look.

Mikan looked at the two of them.

"Well?" She prompted.

The twins looked at each other and nodded. Anna leaned closer to Mikan and whispered something in her ear. Hotaru immediately started handing out headphones to the others.

Mikan let out a loud ear-piercing squeal.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" She exclaimed.

"Geez baka, will you keep it down?" Hotaru grumbled under her breath. "I could still hear your screech even with my headsets on."

Mikan ignored her best friend's comment and grinned at Anna.

"When did he do it?" She asked excitedly.

Anna blushed in embarrassment.

"Last night." She said.

Mikan squealed once again.

"When's the wedding?"

Anna smiled.

"Next month."

"Congratulations, Anna-chan! Make sure that you invite me to the wedding, okay?" Mikan insisted.

"Of course I will." Anna laughed. "You'll be one of my bridesmaids if you want."

Mikan beamed at her.

The group immediately started an animated conversation about wedding plans, dresses and even the reception.

"But what about you Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked unexpectedly.

Mikan turned to looked at her.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." Sumire muttered under her breath. She shifted in her seat to look at Mikan. "Have you and Hyuuga-san made any plans yet?" She asked.

Mikan couldn't help but look away.

"Well, we haven't really talked about that yet." She admitted.

"WHAT?" All of them, apart from Hotaru, shrieked in surprise.

"But, why?" Anna asked.

Mikan sighed.

"The two of us are pretty busy right now." She said. "After all, Natsume took over his family's company only about two years ago. And also, I can hardly communicate with him at all because of my busy work schedule." She explained.

She and Natsume have hardly had any time to talk with each other at all. Sure, they've been in contact through e-mails, phone calls and text messaging, but still, things weren't the same. It's been years since the last time they've seen each other. Mikan had been yearning to see him. She missed him so much.

"We're here." Hotaru called out a few minutes later.

Mikan and the others immediately got out of the car and entered the studio. The staff was in a rush. Everyone was bustling about in the room, adjusting lights, fixing the background and arranging the equipment. Mikan wondered if any of them even noticed their arrival.

"Mikan-san, finally, you've arrived!" A voice spoke from behind them.

Mikan turned around and found herself facing a beautiful woman who had silver blond hair and brown eyes. This was Yura Otonashi, the host of the famous show, Talk with the Stars.

The two of them greeted each other with a friendly hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mikan-san." Yura smiled at her.

"Same here." Mikan smiled in return.

"Mikan-san and Yura-san, we need you to come to your places immediately." The director called after them.

Mikan turned to look at Sumire and the others.

"That's my cue." She said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I'll be in the backstage." Hotaru said, already going towards the other direction.

"We'll be in the audience." Sumire and the others excused themselves.

Mikan and Yura went to the stage and sat down opposite each other on the sofa.

"Okay, places everyone!" The director announced. "Ready in, five, four, three, two, ACTION!"

"Good evening everyone!" Yura greeted the audience. Applause immediately broke out from the spectators. "I'm your host, Yura Otonashi, and this is none other than, Talk with the Stars!" She exclaimed. "Our guest for this night's episode is none other than Japan's number one top model in the industry, Mikan Yukihara!" Squeals and cheers echoed across the studio.

Mikan couldn't help but smile at the audience's warm welcome. Yura also smiled.

"Well, first of all, we want to thank you for coming all the way here to Japan even though you're quite busy with your work in America." She said.

"It's no bother. After all, I've been planning on coming back to Japan anyways. Also, I was really glad when I found out that your show wanted to have an interview with me." Mikan replied.

Yura gave out a heartfelt laugh.

"Well, since you're here now, we would like to ask you something, Mikan-san. The studio, and particularly, the audience, has been flooding our website, requesting us to ask you this specific question." She paused. "Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." Mikan said without any hesitation.

Squeals and excited whispers once again sounded through the studios. Mikan couldn't help but blush in outright embarrassment.

"Well, are we going to hear wedding bells soon?" Yura prompted.

Mikan gave a half-hearted laugh, trying so hard to hide the uneasiness in her voice.

"We'll see about that in the near future." She said.

The crowd gave a disappointed "Aw!", but Yura's enthusiasm didn't waver, not one bit.

"Actually, we have a special surprise for you, Mikan-san." She exclaimed. "We have another guest joining you today." She grinned. "And now let us welcome, our other special guest, the new owner of Hyuuga Corporations, the top businessman in the whole country of Japan, Natsume Hyuuga!"

The crowd went crazy when the second guest entered. Mikan couldn't help but stare in shocked surprise. She looked at the audience. Sumire, Anna and Nonoko were there, but they were accompanied by none other than Koko, Kitsu and Yuu. They were all grinning at her. She also sneaked a peek at the backstage and found Hotaru and Ruka together, giving her a thumbs-up.

They didn't actually plan this, did they? Mikan couldn't help but ponder on the thought.

Natsume sat down next to her. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

Mikan blushed in an even brighter shade of red. Natsume chuckled.

"Well, this is quite a surprise for you, isn't it, Mikan-san?" Yura grinned.

Mikan managed to nod.

"Natsume-san, do you have something you want to say to Mikan-san?" Yura prompted.

Natsume grinned. Then, he stood up from his seat, went in front of Mikan, and got down on one knee. In his hand was a velvet box with a silver ring with a red diamond enclosed inside.

Tears immediately formed in Mikan's eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Mikan Yukihara," Natsume spoke her name tenderly, lovingly. "Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, his eyes looking up at her expectantly.

A sob broke out of Mikan.

"Of course I will. Yes, yes, yes!" She cried.

Natsume immediately stood up and embraced her, raising her up in the air as though she only weighed ten pounds, not a hundred and ten. Cheers and applause broke out from the audience.

Natsume slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." Mikan smiled back.

They looked into each other's eyes, feeling the love and intensity between them. Mikan will never forget this day, ever.

And they sealed their love with a kiss.

**Well, that's the end of the Final Chapter. I can't believe that this is actually the end of ONE MORE CHANCE! But I still have good news for all of you readers, I'm currently planning on writing an epilogue to this story to at least sum it all up. What do you guys think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you for all of your support! **


	24. Epilogue

**Here is the Epilogue!**

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous relationship, Mikan Yukihara moves away from Okinawa to Tokyo and studies in Alice Academy, a private school for the elite and prestigious. After a year of studying there, Mikan has finally adjusted to her new school, with new friends and perhaps, a new love life. But what happens when a certain Natsume Hyuuga transfers to her school?**

**Epilogue: Always By His Side **

*Love can make you crazy. Love can make you blind. And yet, love can make you complete.

_5 years later…_

"Naoki, get down from the coffee table this instant!" Mikan yelled at her five-year-old son as she cradled her infant daughter in her arms.

"I don't want to!" Naoki protested, a stubborn expression on his face. He stuck his tongue out on her.

Naoki Hyuuga, Mikan and Natsume's firstborn son, looked exactly like his father. He had inherited Natsume's raven hair, his facial features, and even his attitude and personality. He looked so much like a mini-Natsume. Well, apart from the eyes. Naoki had inherited Mikan's hazel brown eyes.

Mikan sighed grudgingly. She placed her baby daughter into the crib.

It has been five years ever since she and Natsume got married. She couldn't help but be surprised at how fast the events in her life had gone. After a few months of their marriage life, Mikan immediately got pregnant. Of course, she had to take a temporary leave from her work for a little while but not before she was offered to showcase LEX Studio's Fashion for Pregnant Women Collection. She appreciated her modeling agency's never-ending support for her. They even gave her the dresses as a gift for free! And even until now, when she was already in her thirties, LEX still had her as their top model.

And in those five years, it wasn't only her and Natsume's love that blossomed. A few months after their wedding, Hotaru and Ruka had gotten married as well, and later, they were blessed with a healthy baby girl. Anna and Kitsu also had their firstborn daughter. Also did Nonoko and Yuu. Sumire and Koko were blessed with a son, who was as playful as his father was. And this year, Mikan and Natsume were once again blessed with another child, their new baby girl, Ayami.

"Fine, be that way." Mikan grumbled. "But don't expect me to take you to Itsuki-kun's birthday party later." She said authoritatively.

"But that's unfair Mom!" Naoki protested once again. "I _have _to come to Itsuki's birthday!" He started to jump on the table in complaint.

"And why's that?" Mikan raised her eyebrows challengingly, crossing her arms.

Naoki's reaction shocked Mikan the most. Her son was actually blushing!

"Well?" She prompted.

Naoki jumped down from the table, his face still red. He approached Mikan and grabbed her hand. Mikan went down on her knees to her son's height and looked at his face.

"Will Uncle Ruka and Aunt Hotaru be attending the party?" Naoki whispered.

The question caught Mikan off guard.

"Of course they will be there." She replied. "But why do you ask?"

Naoki's face got redder, if that was even possible!

"Because," He started, looking down on the floor.

"Because?" Mikan coaxed.

Naoki looked into his mother's eyes. Mikan was shocked by how serious they were.

"Because I want to see Eri." He admitted.

Eri Nogi is Hotaru and Ruka's firstborn daughter. She looked a lot like Hotaru and even shared her features, but she inherited Ruka's blond hair and light blue eyes. Eri was only a few months younger than Naoki, so the two of them were classmates in the pre-school of Alice Academy. Since the Hyuuga family and the Nogi family were very close, Naoki and Eri have become close as well. But Mikan didn't expect that her son would end up having feelings for her best friend's daughter!

But, that didn't mean that she didn't like it. In fact, she was absolutely thrilled. She had to fight the urge to squeal with delight.

"Naoki, do you like Eri-chan?" She couldn't help but ask.

Naoki gazed at her with his determined hazel eyes, which were exactly like hers.

"Of course I do." He stated without any hesitation. "When we grow up, Eri and I will get married!" He declared.

Mikan couldn't help but smile. Ah, young love. So cute and so innocent!

"Aw, my little baby boy has already grown up!" Mikan exclaimed. She immediately grabbed Naoki and hugged him tight.

"Mom, you're squishing me!" Her son gasped.

Mikan immediately let him go. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry about that. It's just that, you kids are growing up so fast! Before I even realize it, you and Ayami already have your own families, and I will be stuck here in an old rocking chair making mittens for my grandchildren." Mikan cried. "I think I'm getting old." She whined.

Naoki rolled his eyes.

"You're _already _old, Mom." He muttered.

"That's so mean Naoki!" Mikan cried.

Her son grinned mischievously.

"But that doesn't mean that you're no longer beautiful."

Now it was Mikan's turn to roll her eyes.

"You and your father are definitely alike!" She muttered. "Always thinking that your charms will always work on anyone."

"Well, doesn't it?" A voice spoke up from behind her.

Mikan turned and found her husband approaching them, a grin etched on his face.

"Dad!" Naoki immediately ran towards him.

Natsume grinned and scooped his son up in his arms.

"So, what were you and your mom talking about?" He asked.

"Mom thinks that she's getting old." Naoki laughed.

Natsume glanced at Mikan, examining her from head to toe.

"She doesn't look old to me." He chuckled.

Naoki grinned.

"Even if mom is old, she is still the prettiest mom in the whole world!" He cheered.

Mikan blushed.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Natsume smiled. He put Naoki down. "Why don't you go and get changed? We'll be leaving for the party soon." He said.

Naoki immediately ran to his room.

"You really have a way with words, do you?" Mikan grumbled, crossing her arms.

Natsume chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is that bad?" He teased.

Mikan couldn't help but smile.

"No, of course not." She said.

Natsume leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you." He smiled tenderly at her, his crimson eyes loving and warm.

"I love you too." Mikan smiled contentedly.

And as they stared into each other's eyes, they knew that it was for certain. After all, even after all these years, their love never wavered. And it certainly wouldn't now.

Because they knew for a fact that their love was forever.

**This is it guys. THIS. IT. IT! The love story of Mikan Yukihara and Natsume Hyuuga has finally come to its conclusion. Thank you so much for all of your unending support to this story and I hope that you guys will also support the other stories that are yet to come! Thank you so much! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	25. An Important Author's Note

**Okay here I am again, bugging all of you with another Author's Note. But before anything else, I'd like to tell all of you that I have great news!**

**ONE MORE CHANCE will be having two sequels!**

**Although of course, that is still only a PLAN for now. It really depends on what my readers want. So here's my question for all of you guys:**

**Do you guys want a sequel to ONE MORE CHANCE?**

**Post your reviews!**

**-Nikki**


End file.
